Virtual Becomes Reality
by StringDman
Summary: XANA is free, Aelita has disappeared, and Anja is still in her dragon form. The rest of the Lyoko Warriors have to stop XANA and her army of monsters from conquering all of Earth, even if it means changing themselves permanently to do it. More OC in this one.
1. Realizations

**Virtual Becomes Reality**

**XANA has been released from the digital world and into the real world thanks to Anthea. Aelita has disappeared, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi are captured by the Replikator, the factory is destroyed, and Anja and William are still in their Lyoko forms. Now what's Anja suppose to do?**

**Chapter 1: Realizations**

_Three weeks ago_

As the factory was burning, Anja desperately tried to comprehend everything that was going on. Why was she and William still in their Lyoko forms, where did Aelita go, how did the factory suddenly catch on fire? But she didn't have enough time to find the answers to these questions. She had to save William and the others before the entire place went up in fire with all of them in it.

Anja grabbed William and flew up the elevator shaft. She grabbed Laura and Jeremie and flew out threw the elevator shaft. She barely made it out before the explosion took them. She couldn't believe she had been this fast all along. Was this her full potential or something else entirely?

As she hovered over the burning building, the three were the first to witness XANA and her armies flood the streets with death and destruction. They also got a very good look at XANA as well. It was almost too easy to identify her as a form of AI; her 'skin' was pale white and had some sort of coding crossing her face, short black hair. She was wearing a long red dress-like outfit. Her legs and feet were covered in red and black leggings, and her eyes were completely red with her black symbol as pupils.

"Oh mein Gott," Anja spoke in German. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. In a way she felt responsible for all of this. She couldn't help but feel this was all her fault.

It didn't take long for XANA to notice the four in the air too shocked to even move fully. With an evil grin she waved her arm towards them, and suddenly a swarm of hornets were beginning to fire at them.

Anja wasted no time flying away from them. The hornets fired their lasers furiously but Anja's wings were providing some protection for the four.

"Anja," Jeremie started trying not to fall down as Anja dodged the lasers, "you have to get us on the ground in a tight area."

Anja nodded and headed for the nearest alley way she could find. Once there, she was able to easily destroy the hornets with her red scales.

They took this time to rest themselves and set William down someplace safe. Laura was very upset at the fact that William was hurt like he was. She looked at the dark warrior and tried to figure out how to help him, but she couldn't think clearly with all the laser fire and death filling the streets.

Anja was exhausted from flying and dodging lasers, so she leaned next to the wall and sunk down to the ground. She still couldn't believe she was able to maneuver through the air like how she did.

"Is everyone alright?" Jeremie asked the girls but somehow assumed what their answers would be. Without even looking at him, Laura simply shrugged not sure how to feel about XANA destroying the city.

Anja on the other hand was breathing heavy and could let out a few words to him. "I'm okay. Just tired." She said as she tried to stand up.

Both Jeremie and Anja were trying to regroup themselves, but then Laura suddenly snapped. "Don't you two get it?! We lost! Because of us, all of these innocent people are dying. What can we do now?"

The two looked at Laura with concerned yet depressed eyes. They knew Laura was only venting because of William, but at the same time they both knew she was right. All of these people were dying because of their failure to stop XANA.

A few minutes past when they decided to go and get William medical attention. They didn't want to get any monster's attention so they kept to the alleys. Anja carried William in her arms while Jeremie and Laura were up front to scout ahead. Eventually they came to the hospital. Unfortunately for them it was being evacuated and the police were there. The three didn't want their situation to be to public, but they needed to get William help.

Anja decided to stay behind while Jeremie and Laura carried William to the entrance. When they were questioned about their friend's attire, they lied and said that he is into cosplay.

Once inside the two decided to split up.

"I'll stay here and wait for William to recover. You go back to Anja and find the others." Laura stated. Jeremie didn't feel like arguing with her and went back outside.

"You there," a police officer stopped Jeremie and grabbed him by the shoulder. "It's not safe out there. You need to come with me. I'll take you to the safe area."

Realizing the policeman was only trying to do his job, Jeremie asked him, "Is it okay if I borrow your cell phone? Mine got destroyed."

The officer handed Jeremie his phone and Jeremie began to dial a number. "Dad, are you guys okay?" He asked. "I'm about to head over to the safe area with the police. I will try to be safe." He hung up and handed the phone back to the officer.

Anja was still hiding in an alley watching Jeremie being led into a bus with other patients and civilians. She understood what this meant and she needed to go and find her parents as well.

She flew high in the air to avoid being spotted by the monsters and other people. She then saw the horrifying sight of her new home burning down. Anja flew down as fast as she could but stopped when she noticed the fire department and the ambulance there and with her parents.

Anja let out a sigh of relief and flew back up in the sky. When she was above the clouds, she took the time to relax, but this was interrupted by her sudden realization that she had no idea where Odd and the others were. She didn't have a phone on her and was trying to think of something.

"I need to get to a pay phone." Anja said to herself.

She swooped down as quietly as she could to a park no one went to except for her and Odd. She remembered that one day Odd hid some money in a bush for one of them to use if the other forgot their phone.

"Odd you better be okay." Anja said as she dialed on the pay phone.

There were a few rings and then it went straight to voice mail.

"Odd it's Anja. I don't know where you are and I'm freakin out about where you are. Pick up Odd."

The phone was still at voice mail and Anja started to really get worried.

"Odd? Odd please answer me." She said while she started to sob. She sunk down to her knees and was uncontrollably crying. It was only when she heard a familiar voice coming from the phone that she stopped.

"Anja," the voice started. "Is that you?"

"Odd?"

"No, it's Ulrich."

Anja was confused at this. "Where are you? Where's Odd, Ulrich?"

"He's fine. Just unconscious." He sounded exhausted from Anja could tell.

"Where are you guys? I'll come and get you."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Ulrich started now in a whisper. "XANA sent the Replikator on us and we're being hunted by, you won't believe this, Krabs. Somehow XANA virtualized them on Earth. Take care of the tower, we'll be fine."

Ulrich had no idea about what was really going on, so Anja had to break the news of XANA being on Earth.

Ulrich couldn't believe what Anja told him. He was in complete shock from her words.

"Ulrich, tell me where you are and I'll take care of the Replikator."

"No way," Ulrich protested. "It'll annihilate you."

"No it won't." Anja said in a determined voice. "Now tell me where you guys are."

Ulrich sighed in frustration and then told her that they were at the Hermitage. Anja hung up and jumped high in the air.

She had only been to the Hermitage once with the others, but she had a good memory of where it was.

Once Anja was over it, she immediately saw the Replikator. It had cornered Ulrich and both Yumi and Odd who were both still unconscious. She flew straight at the Replikator and crashed into it, causing the fight to start away from the others.

Ulrich was shocked at what he was seeing. He had no idea Anja was still in her dragon form, and he knew the situation was worse than he thought it was.

Anja pulled out her chain whip from her wing and was about to fight the Replikator, but for some strange reason, it backed away from her and then began to turn into a smoke cloud. It dissipated like the specters do once they're tower was deactivated.

Anja had no idea what to make of this and didn't care how to. She just put her chain whip away and ran back to the others.

"Odd," she started. "Are they okay Ulrich?"

"Yeah, the Replikator just knocked them out with some laser arrows."

Anja let out a sigh of relief. She had never felt that angry toward any of the monsters before.

"So," Ulrich started motioning to all of Anja. "Is this permanent or something?"

Anja shrugged and had no idea how to answer him. She picked up Odd and Ulrich got Yumi. They went inside, locked the doors and set the two down on some of the furniture.

"Hey, where's Jeremie, Aelita, Laura and William?" Ulrich asked her.

"Laura's at the hospital with William I think. Jeremie was taken to the 'safe area'. And I don't know where Aelita is."

Ulrich gasped at the last sentence she said.

"I think her mother took her somewhere." Anja said.

"Anthea?" Ulrich rubbed his chin for a short time then asked. "Where were you two when that happened?"

"In the Core, trying to stop William from doing something." She recalled all the events leading up to the Replikator dissipating.

At that moment, both Odd and Yumi were finally starting to wake up. Anja didn't know how to show them both her dragon form, so she just sat next to Odd as he woke up.

Odd and Yumi saw Anja and were starting to panic, but then Anja explained everything to the two.

"So, you're stuck like this?" Odd asked his girlfriend.

"I really don't know Odd. I'm just so happy you're all okay." She and Odd hugged each other and they all knew what they had to do. They had to somehow defeat XANA.

_Today_

"I still don't think this is a good idea guys!" Yumi said to the two girls and her brother. They were hiding in some bushes away from the Bloks. Yumi pressed a communicator on her wrist and Jeremie came up.

"Yumi, are you in position?" He asked.

She nodded and Jeremie took a breath of preparation. "Then it's time to get inside. Alright everyone, mission is a go."

**A great way to start off a new story. Review and I'll as always PEACE.**


	2. The Raid

**Chapter 2: The Raid**

_2 weeks ago_

It had been two weeks since XANA became free from Lyoko, and it's only taken two weeks for her to conquer most of the planet killing hundreds of millions of innocent people. She has been taking control of several factories all over Europe for those two weeks. Rumors of her armies being made in these factories were spreading fast as the Lyoko Warriors and some new allies of theirs started a plan of attack.

Among the Lyoko Warriors were Yumi's brother, Hiroki, a boy named Kenny and his brother Dante, and two twins named Zoe and Astrid. Kenny and Dante were around the same age as William while Zoe and Astrid were around Odd's age. They all joined the Lyoko Warriors shortly after XANA had taken over France.

By this time Yumi had already told her family of everything she knew about XANA as did the other Warriors. All except for Anja, who couldn't face her parents looking like a dragon, had told their family about Lyoko knowing that there would be consequences to this reveal.

They were all able to find the remaining tech of a military base that was stationed in France the following day after XANA was set free. In the base, Jeremie was able to find and tweak several military grade hardware into things they would all need to fight off XANA.

He got help from both Laura and Dante on the entire tech they would be using. Communicators, transmitters, GPS tracking, satellite imagery, and even a smaller supercomputer used by the military specifically for cyber warfare was what they were going to use to defeat XANA.

For the entire week, Jeremie had been tirelessly searching not only for a way to stop XANA, but also find and bring back his girlfriend, Aelita. It finally donned on him though that stopping XANA was definitely a priority. He put off finding Aelita on hold and located an abandoned old warehouse where XANA had been making her army. He also could detect a strange energy signature from the warehouse basement. Jeremie knew that they had to not only shut down this operation but also find and take the energy source from the basement.

_Today_

"It's time to get inside." Jeremie said over Yumi's communicator. "Alright everyone, mission is a go."

Once Jeremie said that, Anja was noticeably in the air waving at the Bloks. They fired at her and she easily dodged the lasers, and then she swooped down and slashed through them with her wings. She went back in the air and was being shot by Krabs and Tarantulas. When she saw them she flew low, away from them and they followed her.

When the coast was clear, Yumi, Hiroki, Zoe and Astrid left the bushes and proceeded to the entrance of the warehouse.

"William, you there?" Yumi asked on her communicator.

"_Yeah. I'm in position, ready when you guys are." _William replied over the communicator.

Yumi agreed and looked at the others. "Ready?" She asked them. They all nodded to her and she got back on her communicator. "William, we're ready on this end. Time to make some noise."

Suddenly, a black cloud of smoke came from out of the city and forced the metal door open. When William opened the door, Yumi and the others went inside and stayed behind William as he started to defend them from the incoming monsters. Luckily there were only Kankrelats guarding the inside while the bigger ones were off chasing Anja. William made short work of the group of Kankrelats while the others were setting up explosives at certain spots inside the warehouse.

"Alright has everyone set their explosives exactly where we said they should be?" Yumi asked the group and they all nodded. "Alright," she pressed her communicator and Jeremie came up again, "Jeremie we're ready. Send Odd and Ulrich now."

Jeremie nodded in agreement, _"Odd, Ulrich, you heard her. Time to see what XANA has down there she doesn't want us to see."_

The group already inside started to leave, until something caught Zoe's eye at the far end of the warehouse.

"Hey Yumi," She started while pointing, "Isn't that one of those scanner things you guys told us about?"

Yumi and William moved to where Zoe was and saw exactly what the dark skinned girl was talking about. A scanner that was almost completely similar to the ones they use to use to get in and out of Lyoko. The only difference was the inside; it had a red glow inside of it.

Yumi and William stared at the glowing red scanner in shock until they remembered that they had to leave before Odd and Ulrich showed up. Yumi grabbed Zoe by the arm and rushed them all outside followed by William. They were far away from the warehouse when Ulrich and Odd arrived.

"Jeremie, we got a problem in that warehouse." Yumi said to her communicator.

"_What's wrong Yumi?"_

"There's a scanner in there. And I mean a scanner into the virtual world Jeremie."

"_So, it looks like that's how XANA is getting from one place to the other."_

"_So what do want us to Einstein?"_ Ulrich started over the comms. _"Do we stick with the plan or what?"_

"_For now stick to the plan. Get to the basement and find that power source. Yumi, you and the others have to get back here. William, you need to go help Anja, she's in trouble with some Creepers and Krabs."_

"I'm on it Jeremie." William said as he used his Super Smoke to go into the deserted city.

Yumi turned her communicator off and she got the others to go back to Jeremie, but she was stopped by an all too familiar monster, the Replikator. It had her Yumi form and was standing next to the exit way.

"Hiroki, take this." She said as she handed him her communicator.

"Wait a sec, what are you gonna do Yumi?" Hiroki asked in a very terrified tone. Yumi had told her family of how the Replikator had captured her Ulrich and Odd three weeks ago. Hiroki was already scared at the time, but when he heard his sister mention that time, he was beyond terrified.

"I'm gonna buy you three some time to get out of here."

"But that thing will kill you." Astrid said.

"No, it's not. XANA still needs me, Ulrich, William and Odd, and this is her way of getting us."

The three didn't know how to respond to Yumi's words other than to listen to her and make a break for the bushes. Once there, they made their way toward the gate they had entered through and left, making their way to Jeremie's safe house.

When the three were clearly out of sight, Yumi let out a sigh of relief. She had no idea how she was going to stop the Replikator, but she knew she had to buy Odd and Ulrich some time to get the power source and destroy the warehouse.

_Odd and Ulrich_

Jeremie radioed the two to tell them what was going on outside and Ulrich didn't know what to say.

"Ulrich, listen to me. Yumi knows what she's doing, she'll be fine." Odd tried to convince Ulrich of the current situation and Ulrich quickly understood what they needed to do.

They made their way to a set of stairs just as Jeremie was instructing them to. They went down as quickly as possible until they reached the bottom. There, they saw something else that reminded them of what was on Lyoko, a core.

It was like the core from Sector 5, only instead of a blue holosphere; it was red and had tubes coming out of it. It had this strange red glow resonating from it, almost like it was keeping more than the warehouse running. The tubes went all the way to the top of the ceiling and were clearly going to the surface from where Odd and Ulrich were seeing.

"Uh, Einstein." Odd started rather hesitantly. "What do we do now? This looks like a core or something."

"_A core? So this must be something XANA created to run this building and keep in contact with the virtual and digital world." _Jeremie said through Odd's communicator.

"Jeremie, we don't have enough time for you to figure this all out. How do we take it?" Ulrich asked in a frustrated tone.

"_I anticipated something like this you guys. You have to install the program me and Laura made into the core's central mainframe, bypass the firewalls, reroute the circuitry, and-…" Jeremie_ was stopped by a confused Odd.

"Hold on there Einstein. We don't even understand half those words you just said."

"_Okay then, I'll make this simpler. Do see that console next to the far wall?"_

The two looked for and found the console, and they went to it and waited for Jeremie.

"_Okay, take out the center panel on the center of it and place the terabyte I gave you guys in the open usb port. When you do that, take these wires in this order out of the console; last on the left, last one on the right, the center wire, and the wire two spaces to the right of the last wire on the left."_

The two followed Jeremie's instructions to the letter and waited for his next orders.

"_Finally, all you have to do is link any of the tubes off the core and onto the terabyte hardrive. Hurry up you guys, Yumi isn't going to last much longer."_

The mention of Yumi's situation was enough motivation for Ulrich to grab the nearest tube he could grab and pulled it out of the core. Suddenly the red glow started to fade from the core and the two knew they had to hurry. Ulrich quickly linked the tubes to the terabyte and the two objects started to meld together. The core was starting to fall to the ground slowly as the terabyte started to glow the same red glow the core had glowed.

When the process was done, the terabyte was released from the tube and it was floating in front of them. Odd grabbed it and carefully put it back in his backpack. They made their way back up the stairs and ran into the Replikator. It had Yumi in its hand just like last time.

"YUMI!" Ulrich shouted, but the Replikator wasn't letting Yumi go.

Ulrich and Odd were beginning to be cornered by it and had no way out. Ulrich sighed and bumped Odd on the elbow. He gave Odd a stern look and Odd understood what this meant. It meant get ready to run for the exit.

Ulrich pulled out a detonator to all the explosives out of his pocket and shouted, "RUN ODD!"

He pushed the button as Odd made a break for the entrance. As the explosives went off, the Replikator looked around at the destruction happening around it, and this was Ulrich's perfect opportunity to grab Yumi and carry her out of there.

He successfully pulled Yumi away from the Replikator's loose grip and put her over his shoulder. Ulrich ran towards the exit but was stopped by the Replikator who jumped in front of him.

"Dangit," Ulrich said to himself as the Replikator was getting closer.

The explosions from the bombs were starting to get toward the two of them and Ulrich didn't have enough time to attempt to fight the monster. Suddenly, almost out of nowhere, Anja came from the entrance and scooped Ulrich and Yumi to her. She used her wings and formed an almost impenetrable shield around them. As the explosions overcame the warehouse, Odd looked on at the fiery inferno and hoped that none of his friends were hurt in any way.

He was happy to see his best friends and girlfriend coming out of the top of the flames with everything still attached to them. He let out a sigh of relief and waited for Anja to come and get him. As she flew low, Odd jumped on her back as she came to him.

"Man that must have been intense." Odd declared as they flew back toward Jeremie's safe house.

"Hahaha Odd." Ulrich said as he was trying not to fall off Anja's back. "That's not all that funny. Hey, you still have the terabyte right Odd?"

"Yep, right in my bag." Odd patted his bag to signify his statement, and hung on as they landed in the front yard of the Hermitage.

"Nice flying baby." Odd said as he and Ulrich got off Anja's back.

"No problem at all babe." Anja said as she kissed him.

They went inside the Hermitage and went straight to the basement where everyone was waiting.

"YUMI!" Hiroki yelled as he went to console his older sister.

By the time they were down the stairs Yumi was coming to and had a pretty bad headache.

"I'm fine Hiroki, just a little sore."

"Oh man, you had us all worried Yumi." Astrid said.

"Sorry for that you guys. Didn't want XANA to take or kill any of you."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Odd handed Jeremie his bag with the terabyte in it. Jeremie slowly pulled it out of the bag and was marveled by its enticing glow.

"Hmmm." Jeremie started as he examined the terabyte. He looked around to everyone and had a very interesting and yet a very crazy idea. "I think I may know what to do with this energy source, but it's going to take a while to get it started until I get all the required parts."

Everyone else had no idea what Jeremie was thinking. He had this look he usually had when he was in deep though, the kind of thought that could very well change how the Lyoko Warriors can fight XANA and win.

"Well, what are you thinking of dude?" Dante asked him.

Jeremie stood up and looked around one more time before addressing everyone.

"We need to stop XANA. And I think each and almost every single one us needs to decide right now."

"Decide what exactly?" Laura asked hesitantly.

"To become a virtual avatar in the real world. Basically," Jeremie breathed deeply, "to become a Lyoko Warrior here, in the real world."

**So sorry it took me some time to get this chapter up. Been working on another story and then I accidently forgot about this chapter. LOL. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one and as always, PEACE.**


	3. Anthea

**Chapter 3: Anthea**

_Three weeks ago, Tyron's lab_

Anthea had finally done it; she had finally gotten her only child back to her. She eagerly waited next to the scanner in the lab for her daughter to appear in front of her. She had been waiting for this moment ever since she was separated from Franz and Aelita all those years ago. The scanner opened and smoke came out of the scanner. It took a moment but Anthea could finally see through the smoke to see her daughter, but Aelita didn't look like what Anthea had hoped for.

Aelita fell out of the scanner, revealing her elf-like Lyoko form to her mother. Anthea was in shock at Aelita's appearance. This had never happened before to any of Tyron's men or even to her at all.

Anthea pulled Aelita away from the scanner and onto a nearby table. She examined her daughter for what seemed like hours but was only a short amount of time.

"How could this happen?" She asked herself not sure of how to even begin solving this problem.

At that moment, the computer Anthea had been using to go in and out of the virtual world activated on its own. A red eye appeared on the screen and suddenly the computer exploded. The entire lab was in a blaze and Anthea had to move her daughter out of there.

She picked Aelita up and started to carry her towards the exit when she realized something wasn't right about herself. She hadn't noticed earlier because of her excitement for seeing her daughter again, but she had also kept her virtual form as well. She was almost an exact replica of how XANA looked in the core; except for her outfit being pink instead of red, her hair was pink as well.

Once Anthea realized this, she kicked the door down with her new found strength and ran as fast as she could with Aelita in her arms. She made her way outside of the facility and unto the snowy plain. As she made her way further from the facility, another explosion caused the entire complex to explode as well, destroying everything.

Anthea stopped to look at the fiery inferno within the snow. That complex was most of her life and life's work, and now it was all gone, never to seen or heard from again. It didn't take long for Anthea to realize that she was finally free of that life and that now she can start a new one with her daughter. As she watched the fire and smoke destroying what remained of Tyron's facility, she couldn't help but laugh at all of it. Everything she had ever associated with at that facility was finally gone.

"It's finally over." Anthea started as she started to cry. She dropped to her knees and looked up into the sky. As the snow was falling, Anthea smiled to it and cried out. "I DID IT FRANZ! I FINALLY DID IT!"

With those words, Anthea stood up and looked at her daughter. Aelita was still unconscious from exiting the scanner and wasn't waking up anytime soon from the snow.

"Don't worry Aelita, I'll always protect you." Anthea said as she started to walk away from the fire. "Always."

_Two weeks ago_

It didn't take long for news of what happened in France to spread all throughout Europe. It took even less time for this news to reach the rest of the northern hemisphere once the attacks started. XANA had been seen on almost every media outlet on the planet, spreading her influence and destruction wherever she went. Since she almost looked exactly like XANA, Anthea had to keep out of sight from the fear people might have seeing her as XANA.

Aelita had been in a coma for some time now ever since she came out of the scanner in her Lyoko form. Anthea had been carrying her from one snow covered area to another. It wasn't easy living in the upper north of Europe without some sort of shelter, especially since XANA had been using satellites to change the weather patterns in parts of the world.

Anthea found what was left of a small town in the middle of the snowy weather. She proceeded toward the town and found that there were no more residences living there. In fact, she didn't even need to assume this because she had found what was left of the towns' people.

There were bodies strewn around the whole town. All were either burned completely by what looked like laser fire, or they were mortally wounded and froze to death in the snow.

"Oh my god." Anthea said as she turned away from the bodies.

She then proceeded towards one of the small buildings that were slightly intact. She went inside and laid Aelita gently on a bed. There wasn't much inside the small home. Only the bed, a refrigerator, and a table with one chair near it were inside. Anthea grabbed the chair and placed it next to her daughter. She sat down and started to relax for the first time in several years.

Unfortunately for her, the calm silence was interrupted by noises outside in the town. Anthea got up and started to look out to see what was out there. She was nervous; she didn't know what could be out there.

"Please don't be anything bad for us." Anthea whispered to herself before peering out of the cracks in the wall. She was relieved to see that it was only some of the other buildings crumbling to the ground.

She sighed to herself and went back to the chair to sit down. Anthea stared at her coma induced daughter and smiled at how peaceful she looked. It never donned on her that she was the cause of all of this at all, but she didn't care about all the events that had been in motion in the world. All she cared about was that her daughter was finally with her and that they were finally together again after so many years.

A few minutes passed by and Anthea was starting to fall asleep. She had been walking through snow carrying Aelita on her back for days now, and now that she has a place to rest, her new body was starting to relax on her. She found herself constantly dosing off and she tried to keep herself awake to protect Aelita, but in the end, she simply passed out on the floor from sheer exhaustion and fatigue.

Three hours later in that rundown old house, Aelita awoke from her coma. She looked at her surroundings and was hyper-ventilating with every breathe she took. She couldn't move her mouth to speak and she also couldn't move her body at all. Aelita had no choice but to lay there and wait for anything to happen to her. The last thing she remembered was trying to get her mother to come with her, but then everything else gets blurry.

Aelita laid there for what seemed like hours of uninterrupted silence, until she started getting the feeling back into her body. She slowly started to move her arms and later her legs, then her entire torso. Once she was finally able to strain herself to sit up, she noticed that she was still in her Lyoko form.

"What in the world," Aelita started in a weak but panicked tone. "Why am I in my virtual form?"

After she looked at herself almost fully, she heard a grunting sound on the floor next to her. Aelita looked over and saw what she thought to be XANA, but after actually seeing her, she noticed that it was her mother instead of XANA.

"Mom?" Aelita said in a surprised tone.

There was no answer from her mother, so Aelita tried to walk around. At first when she made contact to the floor, she nearly fell over, but her Lyoko form allowed her to stay on her feet. She stood up and began to walk slowly out of the house. Ounce outside, Aelita gasped at all of the snow. It reminded her so much of her childhood and her time spent with her parents before Lyoko and before XANA.

"Where are we?" Aelita asked herself while looking around the town.

She slowly walked around the remains of the town in horror of all the bodies on the ground. Each body she saw looked worse than the other. She stopped and grabbed at her mouth to prevent herself from throwing up. As she leaned against a wooden beam from one of the houses, the lingering curiosity of her powers working in the real world loomed over her. She looked at her wrist bracelet and was hesitant on using it.

"I hope this actually works." Aelita said with a sigh. She proceeded to press the bracelet and her angel wings appeared on her back.

Aelita gasped with excitement and started to fly high in the sky. She started to fly back down and started maneuvering her way through the ruined town with perfect reflexes. Aelita stopped to catch her breath; she had never had this problem in Lyoko before.

"Why do I actually feel tired?" Aelita asked herself as she started to look at her body. "I may not know where I am, but I need to contact Jeremie and the others."

Aelita landed and tried to feel for phone on her person, but she realized that quickly that everything she had on her before she went into the scanner was now lost forever. After she realized that, she walked back to the house her mother was in only to find her just now waking up. Anthea looked at the empty bed in an utter panic as she began to hyperventilate.

"Mother," Aelita started as she went to Anthea to comfort her. "Its okay mom I'm here. I'm okay."

Anthea started to calm down as Aelita was calming her down. She hugged her daughter tightly and wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"I thought I lost you again." Anthea said to Aelita.

"I wasn't going to leave you mom. I just needed to stretch myself out." Aelita said as she started to pry herself from her mother who eventually released her.

"So where are we mom? How long was I unconscious? What happened in the Core? Where are my friends?" Aelita started to ask her mother questions with seriousness in her voice. She desperately needed to know what was going on.

Anthea sighed and started to tell Aelita everything that has transpired over that past week. Every word she said sent shockwaves of fear and anxiety through Aelita's body. The one week coma caught her by complete surprise, but not as much as XANA being free from the virtual world and all this death being her doing.

"I wish I knew more on our current situation Aelita." Anthea started while motioning to the both of them. "But I can't fully explain any of this."

Aelita stood up and breathed deeply before she addressed her mother."Mom, we have to stop XANA."

Anthea had a look of disappointment on her face. She didn't want Aelita to get back into this life again.

"We have to mom," Aelita started, "XANA being free is our fault, and we need to fix this," Aelita extended her arm to her mother. "together."

Anthea let out a sigh of uncertainty and didn't take her daughters hand.

"Mom, you spent your life trying to find me so we can be together. That can't happen until me and my friends stop XANA. If you don't want to help, then I understand." Aelita pulled away from Anthea and began to walk to the door. "You can either stay here in fear of what you released on the world, or you can help us stop her for good. I won't force you to, but I'm not staying here."

Before Aelita could even open the door, Anthea stood up.

"Wait." She said with her head hung down. "I know XANA's freedom is my fault. I know all these people's deaths are my fault. I know the world going crazy is my fault." She raised her head and had a determined look in her eyes. "But there is no way that I'm losing my daughter the same way I lost Franz. I refuse to let XANA take another person that I love."

Aelita smiled and ran over to hug her mother. They embraced for a few seconds and then went outside. They didn't know where to even start other than to walk in the direction Anthea had been going from the start.

_Today, during the raid_

After two weeks of walking and scavenging food for themselves to keep up their strength, they had finally made it back to the city where everything had started. They had finally made it to the decrepit and almost lifeless city where XANA and her army continued to flourish.

Watching from a nearby hill, they could see everything in the city. They both were ready to find Jeremie and the others and stop XANA, but they stopped once they saw explosions far off in the distance.

**Yes! Finally done with this chapter, and it only took 6 attempts since my computer delete it a couple of times. LOL my pc sucks. Anyway hope ya'll enjoyed this and as always PEACE!**


	4. Kadic's Secret

**Chapter 4: Kadic's Secret**

_Hermitage safe house_

"Are you insane Jeremie?!" Yumi shouted out. Jeremie's plan made almost everyone in the room very uncomfortable.

"I know it's a horrible plan Yumi," Jeremie started while sitting in his chair, "but it's a sound one as well."

"Jeremie, this doesn't sound like a sound plan at all." Dante argued with his monotone voice.

"I know Dante, but it's the only thing I can think of to give us an advantage with this war against Xana." Jeremie said those words all while looking at the terabyte hardrive in his hands.

"But Jeremie, we don't know how all of this," Yumi started while motioning towards Anja and William, "even happened in the first place."

Yumi was right about that and the two in their Lyoko forms knew it. It still remained a mystery of how both Anja and William were still in those forms after all this time. Jeremie and Laura had been trying tirelessly to find the answer to this for three weeks now with absolutely nothing to explain this.

"So how would you even pull this off anyway?" Astrid asked Jeremie.

He turned around towards the computer and began to type. "Well, in all honesty, I believe that a scanner may be the key to this plan."

Everyone started to think back to the warehouse and that red scanner. Jeremie already explained that it was being used to transport Xana from one place in the world to another, but only as long as there is another scanner for her to come out of.

"Okay, I get the plan Einstein." Odd started while he was standing next to his girlfriend and Ulrich. "We just need to get that scanner from the rubble of the warehouse and bring it back here. Easy stuff Einstein."

Jeremie looked at Odd with an annoyed look and began to explain what they really need to do. "First off Odd, that scanner is most likely still on fire since our raid was only minutes ago. Secondly, we need a working scanner that can handle the energy the terabyte is producing. And lastly, we need a few certain parts from the original supercomputer in the factory to make the transition from human to Lyoko Warrior."

There was a deafening silence among all of them. Other than everyone else, Anja, Jeremie and Laura all knew how destroyed the factory was considering the fact that they were inside when it exploded. There was almost no guarantee that Xana wasn't keeping the remains of the factory under some sort of surveillance, and everyone knew that fact.

Anja took a deep sigh under her breathe and then asked him, "What exactly do you need from the factory Jeremie?"

Jeremie and the others looked at Anja in surprise and wondered why she sounded so confident about Jeremie's plan. "Well Anja, there's only a few parts I need." Jeremie started to name several parts from the remains of the supercomputer, the lab, and the scanners. Everyone followed Anja's determined example by listening to every part Jeremie named.

After a few minutes, Jeremie was finally finished. He named many things from the lab and the scanner room, but he only named one thing from the supercomputer. That made some of the warriors a little nervous, so Laura was the one to ask Jeremie about the part from the supercomputer.

"Jeremie," she said in an almost shaken tone, "isn't the power source from the supercomputer, radioactive?"

Jeremie hesitated to answer Laura's question, but he knew if he didn't, then it could do more harm than good for the rest of his friends. "Yes, it is." He said in an almost defeated tone.

There was another silence in the room and everyone knew that it would be impossible for any of them to attain the power source from the old supercomputer.

Suddenly there was noise upstairs at the doorway. Everyone started to become alert and scared at the same time. Questions of how did Xana find them and how she knew they would set up a safe house at the Hermitage.

Anja and William started to make their way up the stairs slowly with their weapons ready, until they all heard a voice that sounded like it hasn't been heard in a long time.

"Jeremie? Ulrich? Anja? William? Odd? Yumi? Anyone?"

Completely overjoyed, Anja flew up the stairs and went through the door shouting as loud as she could inside the house. "AELITA!"

Aelita heard the sound of her friend and ran down the hall to see her red dragon friend standing there at the basement entrance with a big smile on her face. Anja wasted no time flying over and giving Aelita a massive bear hug. She was always blaming herself for Aelita's disappearance three weeks ago, and she almost took it harder than Jeremie did.

Anja was followed by the rest of the original warriors and the new ones upstairs, and almost immediately, Jeremie was completely overjoyed to see his girlfriend back with them. Anja landed on the ground and let her go so everyone could see her. Her being in her Lyoko form didn't really surprise anyone considering that they were now fully motivated to make the plan work. Jeremie and Aelita stared at each other for a few seconds before they both embraced each other.

Everyone was happy to see their friend back with them, even though most of the new warriors didn't know her. The peace was ended though, when William noticed that Aelita wasn't alone. Someone was standing outside of the doorway with an all too familiar silhouette of a shadow.

"XANA!" William shouted as he drew his sword and ran for the door.

"No, wait William that's not Xana." Aelita said as William passed her by. It didn't stop him from trying to cut the look-a-like into ribbons. It was only when Aelita fired an energy field at the ground next to him that made William stop. "That's not Xana, William, that's my mother."

The original warriors were in complete shock to see that it was Anthea standing in the doorway with William's Zweilhander only inches from her throat. After hearing Aelita's words, William backed his blade away from Anthea slowly.

"Thanks William." Aelita said as she walked over to her mother. "Guys, my mother was there when the core was being destroyed. That's why she's like this."

Everyone had a hard time believing this, and something didn't make any sense to them. "Anthea," Yumi started, "how exactly did you gain control of Xana in the first place?"

All eyes were on Anthea now as everyone anxiously waited for her response. She took a deep breath and then answered Yumi's question.

"I used a virus tailored to Xana's digital matrix. It wasn't easy creating and took years to make, but once I used it on her, she was at my mercy."

The group grew wide eyed at Anthea's words and wanted to know more about the virus, but that was stopped by a sudden ping back in the basement. The group looked down the staircase and began to worry. The last time this happened, half of Kadic was turned to burnt rubble.

Jeremie was the only one who went down to check on the ping. He was silent for a few moments as he checked his monitors for the problem, but he was taken by surprise when he saw from a street cam that Xana forgot to destroy, a small resistance fighting off two Bloks by themselves. It wasn't the fact of what was happening that surprised Jeremie; it was who were fighting the Bloks that did.

"Guys, you gotta see this." He said with an almost overwhelming tone of joy.

Everyone went down and saw what Jeremie had been seeing this whole time. There were three familiar faces fighting the Bloks; Jim Morales, Sissy, and Samantha Knight. They were holding their own against the Blok, but it was clear that they might have needed help. Anja was the fastest out of all the others right now, so she volunteered to help and bring the three of them back with her.

Anja made her way outside and started to spread her wings. She then proceeded to fly into the air and made her way to where the fighting was taking place. She saw how well Jim was using his various skills set to dodge the Blok's laser attacks. Sissy and Sam were having a bit of trouble trying to handle the second one. When it fired its freeze ray and clipped Sam on her shoulder, that's when Anja swooped down and used her wing to slice through the Blok. Sam and Sissy were in complete shock at who they just saw save their lives, but Anja had no time to explain as she grabbed her chain whip and slashed through the other Blok.

"Well, that was fun." Anja said as she put her chain whip away.

Sissy and Jim were shocked to recognize the German student who transferred to Kadic only two months ago. It was only Sam who didn't know who Anja was, but something about Anja made her feel as though she could trust the red dragon.

"Hey Sissi, Jim and," Anja stopped when she looked at Sam. She's never seen her before around the academy before. "I'm sorry but I don't think I know you."

Sam extended her arm to shake Anja's. When they shook hands Sam introduced herself. "I'm Sam. Sam Knight."

"Anja, Anja Domenica Jade." Anja responded.

After the hand shake, Anja told them all to follow her back to the Hermitage where they would be safe, but Jim stopped her from going to tell her about their safe house.

"You guys have a place that's safe from Xana, too?" Anja asked him.

"Yeah, it's back at the academy." Jim explained.

Anja was shocked at his words. How could Xana not know about a safe zone that's almost right next to Xana's original base? This question surfaced itself from Anja as she asked almost hysterically about their safety.

"Whoa girl calm down." Sam told her. "We've been there for two weeks now, and yes it's safe."

Those words managed to calm Anja down, but there was still the question of why Xana overlooked this. It didn't matter to Anja at that moment because Jeremie had already scanned the area and told Anja that Kadic is actually just as safe as the Hermitage is. Anja didn't argue and went with the three back to the academy, and without a moment to spare. Right after they all left, a small team of tarantulas came over to assess the disturbance.

After a few minutes, the four made it to the ruined academy. It was just as Anja remembered it all those weeks ago. They went to what was left of the gymnasium and went inside. There, Anja noticed that there was no one here, yet Jim and the girls kept walking toward the back. Anja followed until they were at the door that led to sewers, but instead of going through the door, they turned left to some pipes.

"Alrighty then ladies, you know the drill." Jim said to Sam and Sissi. The two went to the pipes and, with Jim's help, began to lift them like they were all connected. Anja realized that it was another secret passage way. As the three struggled to lift it, Anja walked over and did it herself. The others were amazed at her strength. "Okay then, follow us." Jim told Anja.

They went down the passage for a few minutes until they reached a steel door that was sealed shut. Jim knocked on it and a muffled voice asked for a password. "I'd rather not talk about it." Jim replied, making Anja giggle under her breathe. There was clanking and rattling coming from the other side and the door opened to reveal Mr. Delmas.

Anja was shocked at who answered the door, but she was even more shocked at what was inside the room. It was another supercomputer, and one that looked older than factories supercomputer.

**Sorry for the delay. College got in the way of me finishing this chapter, but now I'm done with this semester and I can post the next chapters on a weekly basis now. This story is NOT over yet. Hope ya'll enjoy it and as always, PEACE.**


	5. Reinforcements?

**Chapter 5: Reinforcements?**

As Anja walked into the underground supercomputer, she was met with instant hostility. Seeing a red dragon with wings the size of a full grown adult scared the people at the entrance of the complex.

"Don't know who you are," one of the heavily armed guards shouted. He was in full body armor and was carrying an automatic weapon. "But get down on the ground or you will be shot!"

Anja had no idea why they were alarmed by her at first, but then she quickly realized that none of them had seen anyone like her before up close. She did exactly what the guard told her to do. More guards with an equal amount of equipment showed and aimed their weapons at Anja. She knew she could easily escape from the complex but that would mean hurting some of the guards.

"What is the meaning of this?" A familiar voice said as he approached. "Who or what are you? Did Xana send you, or are you just here by chance?"

Anja looked up and saw principle Delmas standing over her. He was in a lab coat and looked like a scientist than a principle. Before Delmas had the chance to get a good look at her, Jim and Sissi told him that it was Anja the German transfer student. It took Delmas a moment to recognize her, but he finally remembered who she was and ordered the guards to lower their weapons. Anja stood up so that she could talk to him properly.

"Ms. Jade I barely recognized you with all of," he motioned to all of her, "this."

"Sorry for the sudden appearance change I guess." Anja joked. "What exactly is all of this?" Anja was still in awe of the supercomputer in front of her. It resembled the one from the factory, but there was something that made it look and act older than the factory supercomputer.

Anja couldn't figure it out and Delmas noticed how fixated she was getting towards it. "This supercomputer was made by Franz Hopper." Delmas said.

Anja was now in disbelief. She knew Aelita's father made the supercomputer back at the factory, but she didn't think that he had built another one beforehand.

"I take it you know Franz Hopper and his affiliations with the artificial intelligence, Xana?" Delmas spoke to Anja as if he already knew about the old factory al this time. Anja nodded and Delmas asked her to explain to him all the events that led to Xana's freedom.

After Anja told him everything that she knew, Delmas showed her around the complex. "Franz called this place Carthage. Something I'm pretty sure either you or Jeremie Belpois know something about."

Anja was told what Project Carthage was briefly by Odd and William once, but she knew Jeremie and Aelita knew more about Carthage than she did.

"Well, Jeremie does know more about Carthage than we do. If I could just reach him I could tell him about this place, but my communicator isn't working."

Jim walked over with a stern, militaristic strut and stood in attention in front of Anja. He saluted in front of her and then said, "We have successfully figured out how to jam communications with the outside through unsecure channels. This allows us to disrupt your comms so that the evil Xana thing doesn't figure out where we are."

As he stood there, Anja turned back to Delmas and asked him, "So how long has this been here?"

Delmas turned toward the supercomputer. As he gazed at its magnificence, the thought of Xana and the current situation the world was in overwhelmed him. He looked away from it and held his head down almost in shame.

"Mr. Delmas?" Anja spoke.

Delmas looked up and turned to her. "Young lady, this has been here for as long as I can remember the times Franz Hopper attended this institution." Delmas examined Anja's surprised expression and her general appearance. At first he wasn't concerned about her new look, but the thought of Xana made him question how she became like this.

"Ms. Jade, would you mind telling me just how you're like this."

Anja almost froze, she didn't know how to explain it nor could she even if she wanted to. It still wasn't clear how she, William, Aelita and Anthea came out of Lyoko the way they are now. Taking a deep breath, Anja tried her best to explain how she became a dragon and how Xana escaped from Lyoko.

_Hermitage_

Everyone waited for Jeremie to find Anja's previous location just before she disappeared from his monitors just outside of Kadic. Odd was worried the most for his girlfriend, but he knew that this wasn't like Lyoko where a transportation orb can take her away from him again. Dante and Laura stayed in the basement with Jeremie to find her while the others stayed above and talked to Anthea.

"So Anthea," Astrid asked with some slight enthusiasm, "where exactly were you when Xana was destroying the world three weeks ago?" The question she asked startled Anthea for a moment. The thought of Tyrone's lab and being trapped there for years made her shudder.

She quickly regained her composure and answered. "I was held in Tyrone's lab in Switzerland when I heard about Xana. I got rid of the supercomputer there and I managed to materialize my daughter back to me."

Her words rocked the gang hard. They had no idea that Tyrone's lab was in Switzerland or the fact that Anthea was able to bring Aelita to her somehow.

"Wait a minute," Ulrich started in an uneasy tone, "what happened to Tyrone then?"

Anthea started to grin at the question asked and remembered how much she hated that man that took her away from her family. She looked around at the others and said in a relaxed tone of voice, "We don't have to worry about him anymore," she took a breath and continued, "because I killed him."

The gang was in disbelief. They couldn't believe what they just heard. At the same time though, no one was truly okay with Tyrone's death, yet they knew they were better off without him. They all tried to understand the situation and the depth of information that they didn't have yet.

"So do you know just how, or maybe I should say why, I, you, Aelita and Anja are still in our Lyoko forms?" William asked, desperate for an answer.

Anthea shook her head. "I honestly don't know William. I was just as surprised as any of you were when I came out of the scanner."

"Well the plan is to make all of us Lyoko-ish to fight off Xana and end this invasion of hers." Kenny said while leaning on an overturned bookshelf.

"How are all of you going to do that?" Anthea asked. Just before anyone could answer her, Dante and Laura came up from the basement with some good news at last.

"We found her." Laura said with a smile.

Odd immediately got up from the couch he was sitting at and quickly asked them, "Where is she?"

"She's at some sort of underground complex called Carthage at the school." Dante explained.

Everyone got up and went down to see Anja communicating to them on a video feed. She was talking to Jeremie before she saw everyone else.

"GUYS!" Anja shouted as she saw everyone coming downstairs.

Everyone was overjoyed to see that their red dragon friend was safe, but other than Jeremie none of the others knew where she was. They all looked behind her and had no idea what type of area she was in.

"Oh yeah right." Anja started as she moved from the webcam to show them where she was. "I'm okay guys. Jim, Sissy and another girl named Sam showed me the way to the schools very own underground supercomputer."

The gang was in disbelief, but Anthea recognized the design and the overlay of the supercomputer. She knew exactly who made this.

Jeremie was still looking at the supercomputer until Aelita got his attention. "So, what exactly are you thinking now Jeremie?"

He turned to the group with a grin on his face. "I'm thinking that now that we have an advantage over Xana, a small army, a power source and a supercomputer that might be even more powerful than the factories," he turned towards the monitors to see the supercomputer, "we can finally take the fight straight to Xana."

**The next chapter is going to have a materialization on it. Hope you guys enjoyed, review for more and as always PEACE.**


	6. The Materialization

**Chapter 6: The Materialization**

Jeremie, Aelita, Anthea and Odd decided to head over to the underground supercomputer at the school. The others agreed that they should stay and keep the Hermitage safe from anything that heads their way. The only reason Odd went with them was because Anja was there and she wanted him to be there with her.

"Okay you guys," Jeremie started to the rest of the gang that were going to stay, "Anja wants the four of us to see what we can do about the original intended plan. William, you're their first line of defense, so make sure everyone is safe. Dante, Laura, you two keep trying to find that other scanner. Everyone else, just stay safe. Good luck." With those words, the group felt very confident about the current situation. They knew how important Jeremie and Anthea were to the other supercomputer, and they didn't argue on anyone's placements.

As the four began to leave, Jeremie and Odd packed some of the tech that they would need. The four packed up and left for the school. There were many ways that they could've gotten there, but because of Xana knowing these paths, the group had to take the obvious route through the city. To their surprise it was actually simple to make their way to the school.

As they made their way to the area Anja told them to be at, a strange feeling came across Anthea. She had never been to Kadic academy before, but it all felt familiar to her, almost as if she had seen it somewhere before. They were finally at the entrance to Carthage and they waited patiently for a while before they heard a noise from the door. Suddenly, the door opened and they all were met by their red dragon friend.

"Hey guys." Anja said as she saw the four standing there.

They all went inside and went down the corridor and found the entrance to Carthage. As they went inside, they were all in awe of the underground structure. Jeremie couldn't believe that an older supercomputer was beneath him at the academy this entire time. He started to think of all the problems he and his friends could've avoided if he knew about this place, but there was no time to think once a familiar face came to the four.

"Well, this is somehow not surprising at all." Delmas walked up to the four and began to examine the other two materialized people that came. "Well it's a surprise at least to see you like this Aelita Hopper." It would have come to them as a shock how he knew Aelita was Franz's daughter any other day, but thanks to Anja explaining everything as best she could, nothing surprised them there.

"It's actually a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hopper." Delmas said as he shook her hand. "Franz told me about you as best he could. I'm sorry for your loss."

With those last words, Anthea let his hand go and gazed at the supercomputer. She knew that this was the way to stopping Xana for good, and that Franz knew that she or someone of his intellect would know how to use it.

"This is incredible." Odd said to Anja under his breath. This all might have been interesting to the others, but Odd just wanted to stay with his girlfriend.

"I know right." Anja responded. She still couldn't believe that all this was under the school the entire time. "How's everyone back at the Hermitage?"

"They're doing fine actually." He responded as the two came closer to one another.

"Odd?" A familiar voice spoke, stopping the two.

Odd looked up and saw Sam standing there. He never told her that he was in a more permanent relationship this time around.

As the three started to talk in the back, Jeremie was sitting at the interface of the supercomputer. He began to tamper with the controls until a password box appeared on the screen. Jeremie had been able to solve these types of things before, but Anthea stopped him and started to type something in herself. When she finished, the entire interface lit up and a holosphere appeared right above the supercomputer. Everyone saw this and was once again in awe of the technology in front of them.

"What exactly was the password?" Jeremie asked Anthea.

"It was my name when I married him. Anthea Schaeffer." She replied with a smile.

Jeremie looked at the holosphere and noticed several pings on it. He typed on the interface until he got coordinates to another one of those strange energy signatures like before.

"Now we're getting somewhere." He said to Anthea as he pointed to the holosphere coordinates.

Anthea's face lit up, and so did almost every piece of equipment did when she did. She looked around and saw everything differently. Nothing looked normal to her; everything looked like some form of coding. Everything started to function normally when she calmed down. "I've seen that place before in some old photos and blueprints Tyrone kept at his lab." It was an abandoned science facility on the edge of the city.

After a few minutes, Anthea and Jeremie turned to everyone on the ground floor. All who were there were Jim, Delmas, Sam who was walking away from Odd and Anja, Sissi, Aelita, some guards, and some familiar students from the school that lost everything thanks to Xana.

"From what we gathered about this specific location," Jeremie pointed at the ping on the holosphere, "is that it has the same power signature as the previous warehouse that was recently destroyed by my group a few hours ago."

"Also," Anthea started, "we believe that there's a scanner there, the same as the one from the said warehouse."

"We know that Xana is using these to travel from place to place and from the web to virtual." Jeremie continued. "What we need is to find this scanner and bring it back here for testing."

Everyone from all four levels that circled the Carthage supercomputer began to listen to what the genius in the chair and Xana look-a-like were saying.

"These are all the things we'll need to make this work." Jeremie said to everyone there. He turned to the interface and began to type on it. Suddenly, the holosphere was replaced with a truck of some kind they would need.

"First, we need standard, military truck to carry the scanner away. Secondly, we'll need a distraction to draw some of Xana's forces away." Anthea said.

"And lastly," Jeremie said as he turned around to show his friends on the interface, "we'll need an escort to bring our reverse engineered power source here." Everyone listened to the two intently, ready for anything that needed to be done to get the upper hand on Xana.

_Dawn, outside the school grounds_

It was finally morning when it was time to attack. The small army of guards and students with weapon training were ready for their cue from Anja. The plan was simple, they start causing chaos in a small region of the city, Anja takes out the air superiority Xana has, and then after Anja appears they would bring in their bigger guns.

The streets were filled with Bloks from last night. Xana had taken the disturbance from the humans and Anja seriously, something Jeremie anticipated. There were multiple groups in every direction. None of the groups were too close to the facility, but some were close enough so that the monsters there would attack once Anja would appear.

The group outside the school grounds was led by Sam and Sissi, who had taken leadership seriously these past few weeks. They had a few of the guards with them and some of the students as well. A few minutes passed of them hiding in some of the bushes until they finally heard their signal.

"Hey everyone," Anja said over an open channel, "it's time."

With that, every group started their attack on the Bloks. Thanks to Jeremie explaining how to destroy the monsters, it took no time at all for every group to destroy Blok after Blok after Blok. It didn't take long for the reinforcements of Krabs to show up. When they did, that was when Anja started her attack.

The Krabs reacted to her with even deadlier force. They began to fire multiple lasers from their bodies, a new feature Xana must've added. Anja was still able to defend herself from the lasers, but time was running out for them. They knew the Hornets would show themselves soon and they needed to finish off the Krabs fast. Suddenly, a puff of black smoke appeared right next to the Krabs. William finally showed and began to destroy the Krabs.

"Anja," he started, "you okay?"

She had taken a couple of hits from the Krabs but she was able to shake it off. "Yeah, I'm okay."

That's when the Hornets showed up and began to fire at them. That was Anja's cue to take the plan to phase two.

_Inside the science facility_

Jeremie, Anthea and Aelita had already made their way inside of the facility by the time William got to Anja. To their surprise it wasn't as difficult getting in as they all thought. The building was exactly how Anthea described it; advanced technology and robotic parts were everywhere inside and many labs were inside as well.

"Okay ladies," Jeremie started in almost a whisper, "Xana may expect me and maybe even Aelita to show up here, but I highly doubt that she knows about you Anthea. You know what to do right?"

Anthea nodded and proceeded to take control of all the scattered and broken robotic parts to form multiple, human sized robots.

"Alright," Aelita started, "from what I can tell, there's a bottom level that has both the power source and the scanner in it."

They proceeded through the halls of the facility until they found a staircase that lead down a level. They proceeded down and when they reached the bottom, they found it, another red scanner and a red power source giving it its energy.

The three weren't concerned with the power source this time, only the scanner. Anthea ordered her robots to destroy a part of the room's wall to expose the surface. Once they accomplished this, Anthea, Aelita and the robots waited for Jeremie to crack a code on the scanner so that they could detach and carry away.

"And done." Jeremie said as the scanner became detached at the base. He turned the communicator on in his ear and said, "We're ready. Bring the truck to the west side of the building."

The robots began to lift up the scanner and carry it out of the facility. It felt strange that the plan went almost according to plan with no faults, and that feeling diminished when a familiar monster appeared in front of them. The Replikator.

It had taken the form of Aelita when it showed itself and they all knew that there was no way that either Aelita or Anthea could stop it. Right before the Replikator attacked though, the truck appeared and ran into it, forcing it away from the scanner. The military truck was being driven by Jim and had more than enough room to hold the scanner, Aelita, Jeremie and Anthea.

"Robots put the scanner on the truck and stop that monster over there." Anthea ordered them. The robots put the scanner on the truck and went over to the Replikator to fight it.

"Alright Jim we've got it, let's go." Aelita said.

Jim wasted no time getting out of there and driving back to the academy. There was a secret drivable shaft that led from the ground level of the school to Carthage. When Jim finally stopped at the bottom of the shaft, they were met by the other Lyoko members and the terabyte hardrive.

"Well Einstein," Ulrich started, "looks like we finally have an upper hand." Jeremie nodded in agreement and they all helped getting the scanner inside.

_Back on the surface, hours later_

The fight had waged on for several hours. Many monsters were destroyed and many people were either hurt or dead. Anja and William had been doing their best to keep the fighting focused around them and give Jeremie time to get the scanner, and they were relieved when Jeremie finally contacted them.

"Anja, William, get everyone out of there. We finally figured out how to use the scanner. Get everyone out of there right now."

Anja and William wasted no time telling everyone to fall back and retreat to their designated exits. Anja and William made their way back to the school with Sissi and Sam's group after they lured the monsters away from their position. They all made their way back down to Carthage and were all beyond exhausted.

"Get the wounded to the doctors quick." Sam ordered the healthy members of her group to do.

"So did you guys do it?" William asked Jeremie.

Jeremie looked at William with a smile and said, "Take a look for yourself."

William and Anja looked over to where the scanner was and were speechless. They looked at one another and then back over toward the old Lyoko warriors. They were now in their Lyoko forms.

"Cool isn't it." Odd said as he leapt from the top of the third level and landed right in front of Anja.

**Man I Hate Having To Rush Through The Ending Like This, But I Hope You Guys Enjoyed And As Always, PEACE!**


	7. Sacrifices

**Chapter 7: Sacrifices**

Anja looked in amazement as her boyfriend landed in front of her in his full Lyoko form. She couldn't believe that the materialization actually worked like Jeremie said it would.

"So what do you think?" Odd said to his stunned girlfriend.

Anja smiled at him and said, "You look just as goofy and weird as the first time I saw you on Lyoko."

Odd and the others started to laugh at what she just said, but the laughter was stopped when Sissi asked, "So, is this permanent or something?"

It was completely unknown to Jeremie or anyone else if the materialization was permanent or not. The question rattled around in each of the old Lyoko warrior's heads ever since the day Xana had escaped from Lyoko.

"We don't know Sissi." Yumi said in an almost depressed tone. "All we know is that if this is what it takes to stop Xana for good, then we'll take this risk."

"So when does anyone else get to be like you guys are?" Sissi asked in a mildly serious tone.

The warriors looked at her in surprise. Soon after what Sissi asked, the new Lyoko warriors were asking the same thing. They were all determined to stop Xana and they knew that they had to pull out all the stops to do so. Unfortunately for them, Delmas had an objection to this entire idea.

"Absolutely not young lady!" He shouted at his daughter. Delmas may have been very protective of Sissi before, but now with Xana destroying everything in the world, he was not going to let her do something like this.

"But daddy-"

"No buts Elizabeth." Delmas interrupted. "I will not allow you to throw your life away over all of this."

"All of this?" Sissi started in a disgusted tone. "Daddy that Xana thing destroyed our homes, killed thousands of innocent people, and took away our loved ones from us and only god know what else it's doing around the world." She started to raise her voice to her father. "If Jeremie and his friends say that this can work to stop that monster, then I'm willing to throw my life away to do so."

Everyone was stunned by Sissi's words, but somehow they all felt inspired by them as well. Even Jim felt the need to do whatever it took to bring the world they knew back to them.

Sissi looked at Jeremie with a stern look and asked him, "Is this going to work Jeremie?"

All eyes were on the blonde haired boy genius. He felt some sort of pressure from all their faith going into his answer, but he knew that there was no time for second guessing. This was it, there was going to be no turning back from what he was going to say to the few fifty people that were there.

He took a deep breath and answered, "As long as you are all willing to do what's necessary to stop Xana, then yes, this WILL work."

There was an uproar inside of the underground room. Everyone was now fully motivated to stand as one and fight for their very existence in the world. Some weren't for sacrificing their humanity doing so though. During the cheering, there was a distress call from the monitor behind Jeremie. He turned and answered it.

"_Hello? Is there anyone listening?" _It was a slightly distorted male voice that was hard to make out.

"This is Jeremie Belpois, I can hear you. Where are you and what's your name?" There was a slight pause from the other end. Suddenly there was gunfire in the background and laser fire as well. The gunfire soon stopped and it was silent over the channel except for the sounds of creaking metal and the sound of a fire. Jeremie turned the communication off as he held his head down. He and everyone else knew what just happened on the other side of that channel.

"It's okay Jeremie." Aelita said as she put her hand on his shoulder. Even with the girl that he loves consoling him for the people they just lost, he still felt terrible.

The silence was deafening inside Carthage. Nobody said a word as the transmission died down. There were a few minutes of this silence until it was broken by Jim. "Okay everyone; I know what all of you must be thinking. That we don't stand a chance against odds like that." He went to where Jeremie and Aelita were standing. "Now I'm not a genius or anything and I never will be. But I know that this whole thing is completely insane. I mean a computer program that wants to control the world and kill all of us humans?" He paused for a second.

"It reminds of this one mission I was on back in my agent years. I and my unit were investigating a terrorist attack back over in Kuwait where we found a smuggler of armed rockets." He continued with his story for several minutes, and he got everyone's attention doing so. People listened to the old veteran's story and were beginning to understand what Jim was trying to say to all of them. He was explaining to them the price of war, liberty, life, and freedom.

_That night _

Jeremie was sitting in the chair at the interface thinking about what Jim had told them all earlier. He sat there and thought about it all day and all night, until he felt a hand on his shoulder that felt soft and gentle. Without even looking behind him, he knew exactly who it was and he began to smile.

"Jeremie, I know you. I know that you'll figure something out." Aelita began to wrap her arms around the boy that she loved with all her heart.

Jeremie smiled again as he turned his chair around toward her. He stood up and looked at her with compassion and love. As they gazed into each other's eyes, their hands locked and then they kissed each other.

"I love you Aelita."

"I love you too Jeremie."

_The next day_

Dante, Kenny, Astrid, Zoe, Sissi, and Sam were all talking in one of the extra storage rooms that are now used as a rec room for people who needed rest. There were couches and a few pool tables and air hockey from the schools rec room above them. They were discussing what they might look like when they get materialized for the first time.

"I think I would look like some sort of super cool warrior chick." Astrid told them. She didn't think much about what she always wanted to be very often.

"Well I think I would look like some badass lookin demon." Kenny said as he leaned back on the coach he was on.

"A demon, really?" Dante started towards his brother. "That's just ridiculous, but then again I think I would look like some sort of swordsman, kinda like Ulrich or William."

"If you ask me maybe you'd be more like Ulrich than William." Zoe said with a smile.

"What do you think you'll look like then Zoe?" Dante asked her with a slight annoyed tone.

Zoe thought about it for a second then answered. "Two of my favorite things, Star Wars and Mass Effect."

The others looked at Zoe with looks of confusion, except for Astrid who just shook her head towards her twin sister.

"Maybe I'll be like some sort of elf thing like Aelita is." Sissi said with a shrug. She knew exactly what she was getting herself into, and she was very nervous about it.

"I'm really not lookin forward to this either Sissi." Sam said as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

At that moment, Ulrich came in and looked around at everyone. "Alright guys," he said with a nod, "it's time to make a decision. Whoever wants to do this, to become a true Lyoko warrior, and put a stop to Xana once and for all, all you have to do is come with me." Ulrich looked at the six soon-to-be Lyoko warriors as they all stayed seated and thought about this decision.

Suddenly, Sissi stood up with a stern look on her face. She was ready to finally become even more help in the fight against Xana. This inspired the others to stand up to get ready for the biggest decision of their lives.

"Alright then," Ulrich started with a grin on his face, "let's do this."

They all went down to the bottom level where the scanner was and stared at it in awe of its magnificence. The last time they saw it, it was red, but now it was blue. A feeling of overwhelming power could be felt resonating from the scanner that went right through them all. Jeremie looked at his six friends and asked them with a stern tone and look, "Are you all ready?"

At first there was no answer from any of them, but then Kenny took a deep breath and said, "Let's do this." He stepped up to the scanner and looked over to Jeremie. "You sure this thing won't fry me up or something Jeremie?" Kenny asked in a nervous tone.

"I'm very sure Kenny." Jeremie answered with a chuckle. "Now, step into the scanner."

With another deep breath, Kenny stepped inside and turned towards his friends and allies. "Ready on this end." He said with a confident grin. "LET'S DO THIS THING!"

The scanner closed and Jeremie started the process. "Transfer Kenny. Scanner Kenny. Materialization." Jeremie said. The scanner glowed its blue color and hummed like it usually did back at the factory. Everyone waited in anticipation as the scanner doors opened.

Kenny walked through and was completely materialized into a Lyoko warrior. His skin had now changed from its usual light tone to an orange tint color, his black hair now a fiery orange and red color as well. He was wearing a white, sleeveless shirt and he had all black pants on him. His arms were covered in light green tattoos and his eyes were the exact same fiery red and orange tint as his hair. He stepped down from the scanner and looked around the room with his new eyes. He started to laugh before he looked back at his brother. "Dude," he started while looking at his tattooed covered arms, "this is too cool."Everyone looked in amazement as Kenny started to walk around looking at everything differently.

Finally, with a sigh, Dante stepped up to the scanner and got ready for the big plunge. He gave a thumbs up to Jeremie and Jeremie did the same to him as he went inside the scanner. Jeremie again started the process.

"Transfer Dante. Scanner Dante. Materialization." Jeremie said.

The scanner doors opened and Dante walked out materialized just like his brother was. Dante was now completely pale and had blue hair now. He was wearing a blue sweater and blood red pants, but it was what was at his hip that surprised everyone. It was a blue sword that was glowing when he unsheathed it. His eyes changed from their original color to blue when he looked at the blade. He sheathed it back and smiled at his brother. "Well it looks like I get a badass sword and you get nothing."

Dante stepped down as Zoe stepped up to the scanner with a new found excitement as to what she was going to be. As the scanner doors opened, she was hopping up and down, ready for this new adventure she and her sister were going to take.

She stepped inside and Jeremie began the process again. Once the scanner doors opened up, Zoe stepped out in her new form. She was now in an all black suit with various white streaks on it. Her hair was now white and she had some sort of riffle hanging on her back. She pulled it out and it was some sort of futuristic, white riffle that Zoe was now controlling to change into different sorts of guns. "Just like Mass Effect," she whispered to herself, "but way cooler."

She stepped down and Sam decided to go next. She was nervous, but she stepped in despite that. Jeremie started the process again and the scanner materialized her.

She stepped out of the scanner in some sort of grey street attire. She had on a small shirt and loose pants, but she also had on strange red boots. She didn't look completely different until she took a step and a red skateboard appeared next to her foot. She was shocked at it for a second, but the shock went away as she stepped onto the board and it sent her soaring through the complex.

After a few minutes, she stopped on the second level and the board disappeared. "Oh yeah, I can get used to this." She said with a smile.

Astrid was next, and she wasted no time getting up to the scanner. Jeremie started and the scanner materialized her. She stepped out in a white dress that had multicolored skulls all over it. She also had on white leggings and white gloves as well. Her hair was long and white just as her dress was. "Well this is not what I'd usually wear." She said to the others. Her disappointment was replaced when she discovered that each skull on her dress could be removed to form a different weapon. "Okay, I take that back."

Sissi was last and was now very anxious to get materialized into some sort of warrior. She stepped into the scanner and was ready for Jeremie to start the process one more time.

"Transfer Sissi. Scanner Sissi. Materialization."

The materialization was now finished and Sissi stepped out of the scanner. She was wearing full yellow outfit that covered her entire body except for her arms. She looked at herself in surprise, but the others looked at her in awe. She noticed this and wondered why, but now saw what the others were seeing. It was a big yellow scythe that was attached to back. Sissi pulled the scythe out and was amazed by how light it was in her hands. She was completely proud of her new form and was now ready to fight Xana and take back their world.

**Coming Up With These Looks Was Too Much Fun. I Hope I Didn't Rip Off Anyone's Lyoko Design Or Anything. I Also Hope You Guys Like The New Lyoko Warriors And Their Looks. If So Review For More, And As Always, PEACE!**


	8. Goodbye Xana Strikes Back

**Chapter 8: Goodbye. Xana Strikes Back.**

The rush that flowed through her was unlike anything she had ever felt before. The room was only a cage for her to soar around inside of, keeping her from truly testing her limits. As she touched the ceiling of the complex, her previous fears were finally put to a screeching halt and would never come back to her ever again.

"YO SAM," Kenny shouted at her from the ground level in his new form as well, "IT'S TIME TO GO!"

Sam let out a small chuckle before lowering herself to the ground with her skateboard. As soon as she landed, the board disappeared into her feet. Sam jogged over to the others at the entrance of the complex and stood next to Dante and Kenny.

"Okay guys, it's really about time to start training to hone your skills." Anja was standing in front of them all and explaining what it feels like to be in a Lyoko form on Earth since she's had more experience than the others. "I can tell you guys this, remember this feeling. The rushes, the power, the strength, that feeling of empowerment, remember those, because it only gets better from here."

The new warriors agreed with what Anja told them and were fully ready to test out their abilities to the fullest. Standing behind Anja was Ulrich, William, and Odd. They were ready to test them on their abilities as well.

The first to step to them was Astrid, who was beyond excited to test out her dress on William. As she stood in front of him ready to practice, William smiled and his massive blade appeared in his hand. Astrid prepared herself for the fight. She reached down to an orange skull on her right side and an orange spear appeared in her hands.

"Whoa." She said to herself as she looked at her spear. She held it in her hands for a few seconds until she found herself twirling it around almost as if she had mastered it. "Okay, this is going to be interesting."

"Then let's get started then." William said as he took his blade off of his shoulder and pointed it towards Astrid.

The two ran toward each other and clashed several times. Astrid was showing her brand new agility and reflexes as she was dodging and countering all of William's attacks. She was doing well until William used his blade to cut the spear in half.

"AHHHHH!" Astrid screamed as the pieces of the spear melted into a small blob and reattached itself onto Astrid's right side. She was down on her knees when this happened and she started to breathe heavily as it happened.

The others were concerned with their friend, but it was all stopped when Astrid stood back up and looked at William with a determined but agonized look on her face.

"Well," she started, "now I know what happens when I lose my concentration." She stepped back and stood next to her sister while holding her side. She wasn't bleeding and seemed to be alright as she stood there.

Next up was Kenny, who was also excited to find out what he could really do with his powers. He walked up to William with a smile on his face as he prepared himself for a fight. He and Astrid were the only ones out of the new warriors that didn't have physically visible weapons, but instead they were a part of their Lyoko forms.

"Ready?" William asked as he prepared himself for the fight.

Kenny took a deep breath as his tattoos on his right arm started to glow its light green color. He now had a long, light green long sword in his hand that was just as long as William's blade.

"Oh this is gonna be too much fun." Kenny said to himself as he looked at his blade. He then turned to his brother and said with a grin, "Looks like mine's bigger than yours." Dante simply shook his head as he had a grin on his face as well.

Kenny clashed with William for a few minutes, but then he found out that his left arm had a chain with a blade on the end of it for a weapon. Kenny and William stopped training and stepped aside for Sissi and Yumi to begin practicing.

"Ready Sissi?" Yumi asked her.

Sissi pulled out her yellow scythe and prepared herself. "Better believe it." She replied.

The two female warriors began to practice but were cut off when the entire complex went dark. There was chaos and panic at first, and no one knew what was going on.

"Jeremie what's happening?" Ulrich asked him while he was at the interface.

"I don't know Ulrich," Jeremie said as he attempted to turn Carthage back on but to no avail.

"We have to evacuate the complex right now." Anthea said as she walked up to the Carthage. "Xana is planning something terrible right now as we speak for the city, and we need to evacuate right now."

"What exactly is she planning Anthea?" Yumi asked.

Anthea let out a sigh of discomfort and told them, "I don't have enough time to explain, but this city is going to be destroyed completely in only an hour. We have to evacuate everyone out right now."

Everyone inside heard what Anthea said and started to have a coordinated evacuation of the complex. The injured and wounded were the first on the armored transport trucks followed by the younger children. The Lyoko Warriors helped out as much as they could, lifting the heavy equipment on the trucks, coordinating the evac procedure, and, for Anja, Aelita and Sam, going to other safe zones to evacuate them as well.

Anthea was still not saying a word to how Xana had planned to destroy the city, and whatever motive she had bothered everyone from Carthage. Anthea was asked several times by different people frequently during the evacuation, but she kept giving the exact same answer. "Trust me; she is going to destroy the city in only few moments."

_Xana's POV_

She thinks that I didn't see her here. She thinks that they have enough time to escape from their impending demise. She is a fool. It had taken me mere days to discover what more I can do with my power, and in only a few short weeks, I am ready to demonstrate to this pathetic world what they cannot stop. What they won't be able to stop. Not even Jeremie and his warriors will be able to survive what I will unleash upon their- no, my world.

_General POV, in Xana's lair_

As Xana looked at all the monitors in front of her, all the tubes in her back had started to spark and sizzle. She stood up from her black chair and the sparks became more sporadic with every step she took toward the monitors. The entire city was completely visible to her and she knew what her sworn enemies had planned for her.

"It is time," Xana said as she raised her arms from her side, "to spread despair and death to them all."

Suddenly, the sparks from the tubes in her went back to a machine behind her and powered it up. It was massive in size and began to rise up from where it they were into the sky. Everyone outside of Xana's lair watched the device in the distance rising higher and higher until it came to a stop high above the city. From what they could see, it was a large black sphere with Xana's red eye on it. It completely covered part of the city in its shadow and began to open up. It started to become flat and entire city was now under its shadow. The red eye stared down at the city and began to glow an evil red glow. The glowing eye began to shine brighter and brighter until the city was engulfed in its red light. Suddenly, the city began collapse on itself. The device was destroying the city from the inside out.

As the surviving groups looked on in horror as their home was becoming nothing but ash and dust, they could hear the final cries of people who didn't make it out in time. The shear shock at the city disappearing from their very eyes was enough to spread despair to everyone just like Xana had planned it.

"What was that?" A man asked.

"That didn't happen. Tell me that didn't just happen." A woman said.

"Did Xana just activate some sort of super weapon?" Another man asked.

"I don't know." Someone answered.

There was now even more chaos and more questions now more than before, but no one knew the answers except for one person, Anthea.

_With the Lyoko Warriors_

Jeremie did a full head count of his friends and their family members almost a dozen times and he kept getting the same result. They were missing someone from their group, and it didn't take long for them to realize who they were missing.

"Guys," Jeremie asked in a low tone, "where's Anja?"

**I'm So Sorry For Skipping 2 Weeks Like That. There Were A Number Of Things Keeping Me From Finishing This Chapter, But Mainly Writers Block. Hope Ya'll Liked It And I Will Post Chapter 9: Singularity, This Friday Or Saturday, And As Always PEACE!**


	9. Singularity

**Chapter 9: Singularity**

"What happened?" The dazed and confused red dragon said to herself. Anja had finally woken up only to find herself being shot at by lasers. She was hit a few times on her wings but unfortunately she was hit on her left arm.

"Crap that hurts." She said to herself as she flew away from whoever her attackers were.

She flew away without checking her surroundings at all. Anja stopped to check where she was, and all she saw was an infinite amount of space. She had no idea where she was or what happened to the city. She watched in confusion at what was going on around her until she noticed familiar buildings floating around.

"Was zur Holle ist das?"(What the hell is this?) Anja said to herself in German.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing and what was floating around her. Anja flew over to one of the floating buildings to see if there were any other survivors of Xana's attack.

As Anja began to just let herself float through the halls of one the corporate buildings from the city, she noticed something at the end. It looked like a hand of some sorts.

"Hello," Anja said as she floated toward the hand. She noticed it was behind a corner and so she proceeded to fly there in hopes of saving whoever it was.

Once she rounded the corner though, she saw the rest of the body and was in horror. The body was swelled up and burnt completely. The eyes were the first things Anja saw; only they were swelling out of the person's skull. Anja backed away from the swollen, dead body. She grabbed her mouth and began to cry with her back towards the wall as she saw more people floating in the air and in the same condition.

"Oh mein Gott." She kept repeating to herself with tears running down her face. She had no idea what was going on or where she was, but one thing is for certain, she was surrounded by so many dead faces. Anja couldn't take the death around her, so she flew as fast as she could out of the remains of the building only to be stopped by even more bodies.

The sight of all the men women and children was enough to break Anja completely. She began to weep at the many people she and her friends had failed to save from Xana's machine.

She continued crying until the thought of her friends and family being caught in whatever Xana's machine was crossed her mind. Anja didn't know if they all made it out or not before whatever the machine did destroyed the city.

"Guys," Anja whispered into her communicator, "are you there?"

There was only static on her comm, and she began to panic.

"This can't be happening. This can't be real." Anja said to herself. She floated there for a few moments in a dazed and confused silence. The silence was slightly broken when Anja felt lasers striking her scaly wings. She turned to find a few Krabs and some Bloks firing at her. Anja's sadness turned to rage as she pulled out her chain whip and flew as fast as she could toward the floating monsters. As quickly as they were firing at her, was just as fast as Anja was destroying everything shooting in sight.

After a few seconds of fighting her, the remaining monsters not caught by her yet tried to retreat from Anja's wrath. Anja saw them attempting to flee and she flew as fast as her wings could to destroy them as well.

"Why did she do this?" Anja said to herself as she destroyed all the monsters. "What did she do to all these people?"

The question swirled around in Anja's head for a while, but as she finished destroying the final Blok, she heard a faint voice behind her. She turned around and looked for where the voice was coming from. Anja continued until she finally found where the voice was coming from, a Blok.

"There you are." The Blok said in a faint robotic tone.

"Whoa," Anja started as she saw the Blok trying to move what little it had. "But, how can I understand what you're saying to me? We were never able to hear any of you talk on Lyoko."

"Our coding is not very different from one another," the Blok started, "just as you and the others were able to be materialized into that world with knowledge of how to speak, so was Xana."

"That's not answering my question. Why can I understand you now of all times?"

"Because my coding has been fractured and corrupted by passing through the event horizon." The Blok explained.

"Event horizon?" Anja asked as she tried to remember what that phrase meant. "You mean like a black hole?"

"Yes. Xana has created a machine that can manipulate space and time, causing what you humans refer to as a black hole."

"Wait a minute that means that I can get back." Anja began to get excited as she started to think black holes could be ventured through on the opposite side.

"No," the Blok continued, "the event horizon and singularity prevents that."

"Then how will I get back?" Anja said in a fearful tone.

"There was never supposed to be any survivors in the vacuum of space. You should have died along with the others, but your coding prevents this from happening. It is not logical."

Anja couldn't believe what she just heard; she couldn't believe that she was stuck in space, forever.

"You are an anomaly among the others." The Blok continued as it was beginning to lose power. "I may not know why it is possible, but if you can pass through the event horizon, then maybe you can stop her."

Anja looked at the Blok in surprise. "Why would you want me to stop Xana?"

"Xana does not know the true power of her machine. You need to break through the event horizon and pass through the singularity to reach your world." The Blok's light from the eye of Xana started to dim with his last words. "To break the event horizon, you move faster than light."

The Blok's light finally faded and Anja was left alone again, only this time to wonder how she is supposed to fly faster than the speed of light through the point of no return.

**This Chapter Is Short For A Reason. My Head Hurts From All The Research I Had To Find On Event Horizons, Black Holes, And Singularities. If It Doesn't Sound All That Scientific Then Oh Well. Hope Ya'll Enjoyed This Chapter, Chapter 10 Will Be Here Next Week. And As Always, PEACE!**


	10. Announcement of Extinction

**Chapter 10: Announcement of Extinction**

_On Earth_

"News of the devastation begins to spread around the world. Everyone is now aware of the power that the evil artificial intelligence, Xana, has and the weapon she possesses. As the world begins to shudder at the destructive capability demonstrated in a city in France, it is unclear just how many people were lost in this heinous attack." The reporter finished her announcement on Xana's machine and the destruction of the city that occurred two hours ago.

As chaos and panic begins to ensue around the world, a transmission from the very culprit of this chaos began to broadcast everywhere on all forms of communications.

"People of the world, this is your conqueror speaking. I have shown to you humans only a mere fraction of what I am capable of. Soon my machines will engulf the world in my own storm, a blanket of darkness will black out your sun, and you will not have anywhere safe to hide from my cleansing wrath. And then, every man, women and child will die knowing that their lives were destroyed the instant my machines reach them. And to my old adversaries, I know you will all try to stop me, but all of you will fail. I knew what your plan was Belpois; I have allowed it to bring your spirits and your hope and your confidence up, only for me to crush it under my heel. You Belpois and your friends will die as your one hope for victory has died with your city. This isn't asking for an act of war or of surrender from all of you. No, this is an announcement of your extinction."

It was sudden and shocking to everyone around the world. Xana announcing her victory to everyone and in some way she was right.

_Outside of the crater of the city_

Jeremie and the others saw Xana's message to the world on their phones and immediately tried to think of some way to defeat her. But the dreaded truth of their friend was what made them realize that Anja was the key to defeating Xana.

"So now what?" Laura asked the group.

There was a silence surrounding them and no one had any idea what to do.

_In space with Anja, her POV_

After the Blok died on me, I had no clue how to move faster than the speed of light. I mean, I'm fast but I'm not that fast, am I? That thought kept going in and out of my head for what seemed like hours.

I flew all around the buildings floating around to try and find some other monster that could tell me more about the event horizon and singularity. Unfortunately for me though, all I found was more corpses. Children, adults, even some of my classmates were here among the dead. I just pray that they didn't suffer from Xana too much.

I left the buildings and started to fly around for a few minutes. I was trying to find this event horizon for all this time, but I couldn't find it whatsoever.

"You'd think something so big would be easy to see." I said to myself as I flew around some more.

It wasn't until I found more of the buildings from the city that I finally decided to stop and rest. I landed on the side of one of them and laid there looking at all the stars floating in the blackness of space. Other than all the dead bodies and monsters floating all over the place, it was kinda peaceful.

_General POV, Earth_

"Xana has to have some sort of weakness in that machine." Dante said to Jeremie as the group was walking through the woods.

The group decided to travel in a separate direction away from the remaining survivors of Xana's attack. It was a difficult decision to make in the group and consisted of a vote between all fourteen members, but Anthea stayed out to make it an odd number. They traveled away from the other groups to decide on some sort of attack against Xana. Other than Jeremie and Laura, they still had twelve warriors to fight off Xana.

"I still can't figure out what Xana meant when she said that our one hope died with the city." Anthea said. They all knew that Xana was talking about Anja, but they couldn't figure out what she meant.

"Who knows mom, she could've said that just to break our spirit even further." Aelita answered her mother. "All we know is that we lost our friend today, and countless others in the process.

Odd hadn't said a single word since Xana's message to the world three days ago. He was still depressed that his girlfriend, a German girl he loved, was gone forever. He was spending his time training for the inevitable battle with Xana and her forces in the coming days.

The group would set up camp in nearby cities that were evacuated completely. The city they were in had plenty of food and shelter for all of them to stay at. They made their way in a hotel and bunked together two in each room. Only Odd was the only one who didn't go to a room. Instead, he stayed in the lobby keeping watch for anything.

The rooming went as followed; Jeremie and Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi, William and Laura, Kenny and Dante, Zoe and Astrid, and Sissi and Sam. Anthea had her own room not far from Aelita's.

Odd may have stood watch in the lobby but his mind was stuck on Anja. He kept going through so many different scenarios in his mind on how he could've saved her. He tried to stop imagining these scenarios in his head with no success. Odd couldn't control himself any longer so he fired an arrow to a nearby car. He walked outside and began to practice on improving his laser arrows. Odd fired at multiple cars in hopes to improve his accuracy and reaction time. He did this for several hours nonstop, until a voice stopped him.

"So you're just gonna fire at a bunch of cars that can't even fight back."

Odd turned to see Sam standing there with her arms crossed. She knew she and Odd were no longer a couple but that didn't stop her from coming to him as a concerned friend.

"Odd, I'm not gonna say that I know what you're going through," she started while walking towards him, "but everyone is seriously worried about you. You don't eat, you don't sleep, and you don't even say anything. All of those being perfect characteristics of you by the way."

Odd sighed and sat down on the ground. "She was the one Sam." He said. "She was the one. Now she's gone all because of Xana."

"She knew what she was getting herself into when she joined with you guys in this fight. Even I remember now." Sam said those last words in a low tone, but Odd still heard her clearly.

"What do you mean you remember?"

Sam sat next to Odd and started to explain a dream she has been having. "In my dream, I see myself with you at the school. We were in the computer room getting a computer for me to borrow, but something happened. I don't know the details specifically, but we were sinking and there was mud all around us. Then, right when I think I'm about to die with you, we're both suddenly standing in front of Jeremie and he's handing me a computer to use."

Odd was shocked, he remembers that Xana attack very well, but the return trip to the past should have reversed everything.

"How long have you been having this dream Sam?"

"Ever since I became a Lyoko warrior."

Odd didn't know what to say to her. This has never happened before under normal circumstances.

"Odd," Sam continued while looking Odd in his eyes, "I know you loved her and I know she was the one for you, but you need to focus. I may not have known Anja for that long, but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want you to mourn her like this."

Odd understood what Sam was trying to tell him and the message got through to him after a few seconds. It would've been a perfect time to tell her how Xana sunk everything that day, but they were interrupted by a laser fire from the sky.

_In space with Anja_

Anja finally woke up from her long slumber and noticed that there was something different about her surroundings. She looked around until she saw something in the distance. It looked like a giant multicolored cloud.

**Finished This One, Chapter 11 Will Probably Be Either Very Long Or Pretty Quick. All I Know Is That We're Getting Close To The End. Hope Ya'll Enjoyed This One, And As Always, PEACE!**


	11. Evolution

**Chapter 11: Evolution**

There was laser fire coming down from the sky aiming straight for Odd and Sam outside of the abandon hotel. The two quickly took cover behind one of the cars Odd hadn't touched yet. While they were taking cover behind the car, they were started to wonder just where the lasers were coming from. There were no hornets or mantas in the air at all, and lasers appear to be coming out of nowhere.

"Who the hell is shooting at us!?" Sam asked Odd in an almost panicked tone. She had been hit by a laser before she was virtualized and it also came from nowhere.

"I have no idea," Odd started as he began to clench his fists, "but if they want a fight, then they picked the wrong Lyoko warrior to fight." Odd looked up and noticed an advertisement banner. He took aim and fired a few arrows at the lights on top of it, and just as the sparks were beginning to fall, Odd saw a few figures in the shape of hornets where the lasers were coming from. Odd fired another arrow at the hornets but it felt strange coming out of his wrist. Usually his arrows came out smooth and fast but this one came out slow and heavy. His arrow was bigger than how it usually was and instead of its tan color, it was a bright purple instead. The new arrow hit one of the hornets and it suddenly exploded in a ball of purple fire taking the other hornets with him.

Odd looked at his wrist in surprise. He knew he had been training nonstop since Anja died, but he never imagined being able to make his arrows explode. It wasn't long after that the others rushed outside, weapons drawn only to find that there was a purple cloud in the air that was starting to be swept by the wind.

"What happened out here, Sam?" Ulrich asked her not expecting Odd to answer him.

"I have no idea what I just saw." Sam said while keeping her eyes on Odd's hands.

"I don't know what just happened either," Odd said to everyone's surprise as he stood up, "but I think we might have some sort of advantage over Xana now."

"You mean you did this Odd?" Sissi asked him.

"I don't know how, but I did."

"Well then," Jeremie said as he walked up to Odd, "it looks like we have some test to do for all of you now."

"Why all of Einstein?" Ulrich asked.

"Because, who knows if what's happening to Odd could be happening to all of you." Jeremie said.

_Space_

Anja woke up to find herself staring at a giant cloud. It was something she had never imagined seeing in her life. It wasn't like any other cloud she had ever seen before. It was a massive multicolored cloud that had some sort of blue light shining behind it. Anja didn't know what to make of this and the questions began to swarm inside her head. Did she find the event horizon? Is she capable of flying faster than light? Can she get back to her planet? Can she get back to her friends and Odd?

She shook her head to stop all of the thoughts and leapt off the building. She flew over to the cloud and was immediately in awe of its magnificence. Inside of the cloud, she could see the shining light in the distance. The large blue sun was now completely visible for Anja to see.

"Beautiful." Anja said to herself. She was in absolute awe of the bright blue sun illuminating the cloud and making this dark space bright.

Anja was about to leave after she was done mesmerizing the blue sun until she saw something behind the sun. She looked for a few moments before realizing exactly what it was, the event horizon.

A large, orange and red black hole sat right behind the sun and had some of the solar flares from the sun coming out of each end. Anja examined the black hole from a safe distance and suddenly realized that she had to fly faster than light to get home and stop Xana. Before she decided on going through the black hole though, she decided to practice her speed so she can get through the event horizon.

"This is gonna be a pain." Anja said to herself as she begun to train for her one shot.

_Earth, inside a hospital_

Anthea had been spending her time inside the labs examining the warriors' blood and even her own for several hours now. Ever since the group found the hospital to the abandoned city, Anthea has been in the labs, Jeremie, Laura and Dante were finding and modifying equipment, and the others were training for anything Xana would throw at them.

"I don't fully understand any of this." Jeremie said to both Dante and Laura.

"What?" Dante asked him.

"How exactly does Sam have memory of a past Xana attack? And then there's Odd's powers becoming completely enhanced. I just hope Anthea can figure this out before anything happens to any of you."

Suddenly, Jeremie's communicator began to ring. He picked it up and Anthea spoke to him. _"Jeremie, get in here right now. I think I may have some answers."_

Jeremie stood up and left the others to their work. He rushed over to Anthea's lab and went through the doors. He walked up to Anthea who was sitting in her chair looking through her notes.

"Jeremie I have good news, great news, a fantast theory, and unfortunately bad news." Anthea started without even looking at him. "The great news is that the changes to Odd's powers are definitely causing changes to his and all the others, myself included, physical forms and abilities."

"Meaning that their powers are evolving because of them being constantly in their Lyoko forms." Jeremie said.

"Exactly. The good news is that I've isolated an anomaly in Sissi's and Sam's blood."

"What kind of anomaly?" Jeremie asked her.

"Their blood had dormant cells inside of them. Cells that aren't humanly natural." Anthea said.

"What do mean? Are you saying they have cells that are manmade in them?"

"No. These cells are a direct result of them being in constant contact of you and your friends, and being exposed to the return trips to the past so often." Anthea leaned back in her chair. "My theory is that Xana bugged the program to harm people, but because those two were constantly around you guys, they only possessed dormant cells. When they became materialized, those cells released all the memories of past events that you reversed inside their subconscious minds, causing them to remember all the events Xana had done."

"How is that good news?"

"The good news is that Xana failed with her attempt because of your 'clone killer' program. I was able to find and determine that her 'bug' was a colossal failure."

Jeremie let out a sigh of relief but then remembered that there is also bad news.

"The bad news is that I've determined just how long all of us can stay materialized here on Earth."

Jeremie was almost afraid to hear what the answer was. He sighed as he asked her, "How long?"

Anthea looked at Jeremie with a defeated look on her face. This was the first time Jeremie had seen her like this and he was now completely afraid of the answer now.

"From my analysis on all our blood samples and the evolution of our powers, I'd say, until the day we die."

Jeremie couldn't believe what he had just heard. That all of his friends were permanently in their Lyoko forms and there was no way for them to be normal ever again. He then recalled Anthea saying something about a fantastic theory.

"Oh yes my theory." Anthea said with a big smile. "I believe that Anja holds the key to defeating Xana permanently."

Jeremie's disbelief turned to sadness at her name. He, just like the others couldn't get over her death.

"She's alive out there Jeremie." Anthea said.

Jeremie's eyes widened at Anthea's words and he quickly asked her, "How do you figure that?"

"Because Xana's machine, it doesn't disintegrate objects, or vaporize them, or even destroys them. It sends them somewhere."

"Where does it send them?"

"After analyzing some of the debris I picked up from what was left of the town, I determined that they're sent to some quadrant in space."

"Then that means, Anja died in the vacuum of space, right?" Jeremie asked her.

"Not exactly. I may not have a blood sample from her, but if it's anything like the others and me, her body should be immune to many forms of hazardous materials and lack of oxygen and atmospheric pressures. Meaning that she's alive somewhere out there Jeremie." Anthea finished and Jeremie was now completely convinced that Anja was out there in space.

"Then if that's true," Jeremie said while looking out a window toward the sky, "then she'll figure out a way back here. She's a lot smarter than you think."

_Space_

"Ich kann dies tun." (I can do this.) Anja repeated over and over in German as she looked at the black hole. She had been practicing and practicing her speed for what felt like hours to her. After she had a quick rest to regain some of her strength, she continued to gaze at her objective. The black hole looked ominous to her, but she was determined to get back to her home and defend it until Xana is stopped or she can't fight anymore.

She continued to stare at the black hole for a few more seconds until she took a deep breath and said to herself, "Okay then, no turning back now."

When she finished saying that, she began to fly in a circle. As she continued to fly like this, she started to gain more speed with each revolution she did. Anja was moving as fast as she ever had outside of Lyoko. With no form of gravity or weight holding her down in space, she was able to move even faster than she thought she could. Anja continued to spin until she knew she was ready to go into the black hole and past through event horizon.

Anja saw her target and just as quickly as she saw was just as fast as when she bolted towards it. She flew right into the black hole and was immediately met with a tremendous force engulfing her, attempting to slow her down. Anja could feel the intense pressure and she found herself falling towards the black holes funnel like floor.

"No," Anja started with gritted teeth, "freakin, WAY!"

She yelled out as she rose up from the floor and flew faster than even before. Anja continued to fly through the black hole, but just as she was approaching the event horizon, her scales started to glow and change color. All the scales on her began to turn blue just like the sun she had flown pass earlier. The solar flares within the black hole were changing her and she began to fly even faster. Her wings began to get wider and more vibrant as the solar flares engulfed her. Anja didn't notice her new form because all she could think about was getting back home and stopping Xana.

She made it to event horizon and cleared it with almost no problem. Now that the hard part was out of the way, Anja had to cross the singularity to return home. She saw the singularity and didn't even slow down as she tore through it and found herself coming out of another end of the black hole.

As she started to slow down, Anja noticed her new form and she saw how sleek and smooth her new wings were. Anja finally stopped herself and looked for her chain whip, but when she found it, she noticed that there was a second and third chain whip inside her wings as well. She pulled all three out and noticed certain differences in them. The first whip was the first she ever possessed; only now instead of red scales, it had blue ones. The second one was a much longer version of the first only it had some sort of glowing blue ball on the tip of it. The last one was a fully glowing, blue whip, but there were no scales on it. It was as long as the first one too.

"Huh," Anja said to herself, "looks like someone just got an upgrade."

She put her whips back in her wings when she saw a yellow sun off in the distance. She knew she was back where she belonged; she knew that she was back home.

**Anja Will Be Making Her Way Back To Earth In The Next Chapter. The Evolution Thing I'm Going For Is A Little Nod To The CL: Evolution Show Over In France Just In Case Anyone Was Wondering. Chapter Twelve Will Be Up Next Friday Or Saturday, And As Always, PEACE!**


	12. Make A Wish

**Chapter 12: Make A Wish**

Jeremie and Anthea were both excited to tell the group some good news at last. They made their way out of the lab and went over to find the others.

"Everyone," Jeremie said to them, "we have some good news."

"Well those tests must've been really good then, right?" Yumi asked them.

Jeremie let out a sigh at her question, but then when he remembered the good news, he immediately regained his composure. "Anja is alive."

The entire group, especially Odd, were in shock at what they were just told. They all couldn't believe what Jeremie had just told them.

"Wait a sec Jeremie," Odd started as he went over to him, "how do you know she's alive?"

Jeremie looked at Anthea and that was her signal to explain her theory.

After she finished, the group were now completely convinced at Anthea's theory. They needed something to hope for, and news that one of their thought dead friends is alive out there was enough hope for all of them.

"Will she be able to get back to Earth anytime soon?" Sam asked Anthea.

"I honestly don't know, but I believe she'll find a way to." Anthea answered her.

_Space, next to Neptune_

Anja was getting closer to home with every passing second. She had to take things slow since she came out of the black hole. Her body was sore all over from moving that fast through an area that bends space and time. After she had looked at her new whips, she didn't strain her new wings or fly very fast at all.

"I don't want to rest," Anja said to herself, "but I don't want to be too tired to fight when I get back."

The decision to rest in space or return home tired lingered in her mind ever since she came back to the solar system. When she noticed she was only next to Neptune and not going anywhere any time soon, she decided to spend one last time resting in space.

She landed on Neptune's surface and began to rest there. Since time was different in space, she had no idea how long she should stay here or how long it would take her to get back to Earth. All she could think about was her parents, her home, her friends, and especially Odd.

"I'm coming guys," she said as she looked over to where the sun was, "I'm almost there."

_Earth_

The group had finally decided to regroup the rest of the resistance that formed in their city and bring them to the abandoned city that they were at. It was up to Ulrich and William to find them and get them back, and they knew it wouldn't take long for the two considering the fact that Ulrich could now duplicate five of himself and William super smoke could now form an airborne cloud.

Before the two left, Jeremie gave them some orders to follow. "Alright, when you two find them, bring them back here. Tell them that we have plenty of food and medical supplies here. We don't know the condition that they're in, so be ready for anything. Protect them at all cost."

Ulrich and William nodded to Jeremie's orders and prepared to leave. Before they could, Yumi went to Ulrich and kissed him. William noticed this and yet he didn't feel jealous at all. Laura went to him and gave him a kiss as well.

"Aww," Zoe and Astrid said at the same time, "that's so cute."

Ulrich and William chuckled off what the twins said and prepared to leave. William started to turn into a puff of smoke and then began to float into the air, turning into a black cloud. Ulrich started to create his five duplicates, meaning that now there were six of them to go in multiple directions. They left the others at the hospital and went on out of view from them.

As the six warriors and the black cloud left the city, Odd had to ask Anthea again about Anja.

"Odd, that's the fourth time you've asked me about her." Anthea said to him.

"I know," Odd said to her with a smile, "I just love hearing it that's all."

Anthea started to explain it to him again how Anja was still alive out in space. The news kept Odd's spirits up as he trained with the others. Every time he would hear her name, he would continue to go back to his old self.

Throughout all the training they were doing, the new warriors' evolutions came slower than the original members. Odd could make his arrows explode, Ulrich can make five perfect duplicates of himself, William could turn into any type of cloud he wanted to, Aelita can now use her Creation on any object she could come into contact with, and Yumi could now split her fans into multiple blades while they are in midair.

So far, Zoe could now use her riffle to fire lasers and other destructive projectiles, Astrid's skulls could now form clones of herself to help fight in battles. Dante now had the ability to focus his blade and cut through anything within a fifty foot radius, Kenny could now manipulate his tattoos into a suit of armor that is completely impenetrable. Sam' skateboard can now hand her projectile weapons from its front end, and Sissi's scythe can now stretch in length to cut anything far away from her.

The only person that didn't train was Anthea. She had been spending most of her time examining things and didn't have the time to train with the others. Now that she finally had the time to do so, she figured out how to create her own version of makeshift monsters Xana had.

Laura had been making herself useful by helping Jeremie coordinate and enhance some of the existing technology at the hospital and local electronic shops. She may not be a Lyoko warrior like William and the others, but she was just as smart if not smarter than Jeremie.

Jeremie on the other hand was more concerned with the attraction all of the people William and Ulrich were bringing here. So far Xana hasn't done anything to attack them since they destroyed the two hornets. That had Jeremie thinking, if his friends were gaining new abilities, wouldn't that mean Xana is as well. The thought stayed in Jeremie when Aelita came to him.

"Are you alright Jeremie?" She asked him.

Jeremie looked at her and forced a smile on his face, "Yeah."

Aelita knew better than to believe that. "No you're not. Tell me the truth," she placed her hand on his, "please."

Jeremie sighed knowing that there was no way to hide it from her. "This whole evolution thing, it got me wondering if Xana is also going through the exact same process as all of you."

"I don't know," Aelita said to him as she came closer to him, "but if she does, then at least we'll have an advantage."

Jeremie looked at her with confusion.

Aelita smiled at him, "She doesn't know that we have evolved."

Jeremie could now let out a real smile. "Yeah, you're right."

The two looked up toward the bright and star filled sky and wondered how the others were coping with Xana's extinction plans. They stared up and noticed a shooting star soaring through the sky.

"Well would you look at that," Jeremie said, "a shooting star. Make a wish Aelita."

Aelita thought for a second then knew exactly what she wanted. "I wish for our friend Anja to get back here as fast as she can to help us finally end Xana."

They both laughed at the wish and watched as the shooting star went closer and closer to the Earth, until it crashed somewhere outside of the city. The rest of the group saw this and went over to check it out. They were followed by Jeremie and Aelita who were on the second floor of the hospital at the time. They went over to the small crater that formed from the crash. There was a strange blue glow coming from the crater as they got closer. Fearing that it might be a new form of monster that Xana made, Yumi and Aelita stayed near Jeremie and Laura while the others went to the crater to see what was in it. Once they got to the edge of it, they were both amazed and shocked at what they saw. It was Anja barely standing inside the crater in her new form.

"So," Anja started while breathing heavily, "what I miss?" After she said those words, she passed out.

**I'm Almost Done With This Story. It'll Probably Have Somewhere From 14 To 15 Chapters To End It. I Have Been Working On A New Story So That's Kinda Why This One Is Being Posted So Late At Night. Hope Ya'll Enjoyed, Review For More, And As Always, PEACE!**


	13. It Takes An Army

**Chapter 13: It Takes An Army**

_Back at the hospital, hours after Anja's return_

Ever since Anja crashed down back on Earth, she hasn't woken up. Anthea deduced that either she's in a coma from the sudden atmospheric change coming down to Earth, or she was completely exhausted from her journey back from space. Either way, the others were happy to see her again; especially Odd who never left her bedside.

"You know," Aelita said as she walked in the room with some food on a tray, "You should really eat something. Since we have Anja here, you know what are next move is gonna be right?"

Odd nodded his head. "The final fight against Xana, and man it's been a long time coming."

"Yeah," Aelita said as she set the tray down on the table next to him and looked out the window. As she looked out, she saw that Ulrich and William had found people to bring to the town. There were numerous amounts of people that came from all over France. Some were in vehicles, and some walked. Some were completely healthy, and others weren't as fortunate as the others.

"So many people." Aelita said to herself as she stood there, watching them all.

"Aelita," Odd started as he stood up, "what exactly is Jeremie's plan to finally stop Xana?"

Aelita turned and looked at Odd and only said, "Anja."

"I thought so." Odd said to her. He looked down at Anja and then asked Aelita, "I'm just gonna take a guess and assume this involves that 'clone killer' thing Laura made."

Aelita nodded to him. "With Dante and my mother's help, we can modify the clone killer program that's encoded into Anja's DNA and turn it into a sort of Xana killer program." She stopped to scratch her pink hair. "Although, I don't fully know if this could work."

Aelita turned back around and looked out the window towards the people. She had longed to finally rid the world of Xana ever since Jeremie freed her from the supercomputer. Now that they finally had the means to do it, Aelita was having doubts about their plan. Not a single one of them knew if this could work. The clone killer program was made and constantly modified to defeat the Replikator, but ever since Xana said that their only chance to defeat her, Anja, was gone, the group knew they needed her to finish this fight.

"It'll work Aelita," Odd started, "it has to. If this is the only way to destroy Xana for good, then we need to take it." Odd knew Aelita wasn't completely convinced about the plan, so he decided to motivate her in a different way. "Aelita, when we do this, when all of this comes to a head, the only thing you should think about are all the people Xana has murdered over these past few weeks. That's what keeps some of us going, and the fear of losing more of the people we love and care about will always give us a reason to never stop fighting. No matter what."

Aelita let out a sigh to his words and continued to look out the window. She didn't want to lose hope and Odd's words touched her. Her doubt was beginning to be replaced by rage and anger to everything Xana has ever done to the world.

While the two stayed by Anja's side, outside was a truly marvelous moment. Both Ulrich and William felt a sense of accomplishment with how many people they brought with them. The two warriors arrived along with the hundreds of people they could find. The both of them were met by Yumi, Laura, Sissi and Kenny, and they both needed to find Jeremie.

"First of all," Kenny started, "this is a lot of people. And secondly, what's so important that ya'll can't just tell us?"

Ulrich and William looked at each other with slight grins and nodded. William left the group for a quick moment and then returned with something the others thought were long destroyed. He along with the other five Ulrich clones brought in on a truck the scanner that had turned them all into Lyoko warriors on Earth.

The others couldn't believe what they were seeing in front of them. They had all thought the scanner was destroyed when Xana used her machine to destroy the city. Other than a few dents and scratches, the scanner looked almost completely functional. To their surprise again, they couldn't believe who was driving the truck.

"Well well, I wouldn't believe it even if it was possible, but you guys seem genially surprised to see your old Jimbo here." Jim, just like Sam and Sissi, had remembered all the events that happened in the past involving Xana's attacks.

"Jim," Yumi started in an excited tone, "it's good to see you again."

"Well it's good to be able to help out once again like how I did all those times before." Jim stepped out of the truck and motioned to the scanner. "I may not be a fancy scientist or an architect, but I decided to see if there was anything back at the city we could use. And low and behold, the Carthage was partially intact."

Jim's words were a complete shock to the others. They thought that everything back in the city was destroyed. They didn't expect Carthage to survive Xana's machine and still have the scanner mainly intact.

"Well no offense guys," Laura said to them, "but the scanner is pretty useless without a supercomputer or that terabyte."

There was a stunned silence when Laura mentioned the supercomputer and the terabyte. Only the supercomputer and the terabyte could make the scanner truly worth the find.

"Well," William said as he went back on the truck, "it's a good thing we at least decided to get this one then."

He pulled out a toolbox and opened it to reveal the glowing terabyte. As he waved it around to them, there was a simultaneous sigh of relief from the others. At least Xana didn't have the power in the terabyte to do with however she felt like with it.

Just as William hopped down from the truck was the exact time Jeremie, Aelita, Anthea, Dante, Zoe and Astrid came down to see them. They were excited to see their two friends return safely along with others, but they were also excited to see the scanner and the terabyte with them as well. William handed the terabyte to Jeremie and it was now up to him to see exactly what they could do with it.

"Thanks William," Jeremie said to him, "looks like we have some work to do guys."

With those words, half of the group was assigned to tend to the people while the other half was assigned to help in any way to get the scanner and terabyte operational.

_Anja's room_

While the others were off doing what they were assigned to do, Odd stayed at Anja's bedside. He was informed by Jim later on of what they were doing and he was told to stay with Anja just in case she woke up. Jim really didn't need to tell Odd to keep doing the exact same thing he was already doing, but Jeremie also wanted Odd to know what was going on with the scanner and terabyte.

"Thanks Jim," Odd said to him, "and Jimbo, it's good to have you back."

Jim gave Odd a smile then left the room. Odd sat there next Anja for a while before talking to her.

"Well Anja, looks like the Einstein crew has some sort of plan to help out in the fight against Xana." He knew she was still unconscious, but finally talking to her made him feel like his old self again. "They probably found some sort of way to give us one last upper hand on her, but for us to finally end Xana, we need you. You're the key to winning this whole thing Anja, and we know Xana knows that too. So we just need you to wake up sooner or later Anja."

Odd looked out through the window from his chair and looked at the night sky. He began to remember the first time he asked her out. It was the day after they stopped Xana from unleashing the car sized hail from destroying the city. He was nervous when he asked her, and he could see the embarrassing blush that covered her face when he asked. She agreed and the two snuck out of school that night and went to the movie theatre. After that, they got a bite to eat and then went to the park to look at the beautiful starry sky.

As odd remembered that moment, Anja began to wake up. She was groaning and slowly opening her eyes to see anything. When she was able to see again, the first thing she saw was her purple cat boyfriend letting out a sigh of relief.

"Hey there sleeping beauty." He said to her and she started to laugh.

"Odd," she said as she raised herself up to meet his eyes, "man you have no idea how much I missed hearing you make a joke."

They both started to laugh and then they embraced each other. Anja started to cry as she hugged him. Being in space for so long without seeing a person who was alive made her hug him tightly.

"I like what you did with yourself." Odd said as they broke the hug so she could stand. "Although, the red just made your eyes kinda burst out in my opinion." Odd continued to joke with her and she continued to laugh at them.

When her feet touched the ground, she stood up and flexed her vibrant blue wings to him. "You actually like them? Huh, I prefer my red ones, but oh well."

"Are you ready to finally put an end to her?" Odd asked her when she folded her wings.

"Very much so." Anja answered him.

The two walked out of the room and made their way to the stairs to show the others that she was awake and ready to fight. When they walked down the stairs, there was sudden power outage. The entire hospital and the surrounding buildings were also without power.

"Either Einstein has done something spectacular," Anja started, "or this is one very elaborate way saying 'welcome home Anja'."

They continued down and finally made it to the ground level, but when they got there, they couldn't believe what they saw. It was the scanner doors flying open to reveal a person wearing a blue outfit that had short spikes coming out of his arms and shoulders.

"Alright Johnny," Jeremie said to him, "now it'll feel weird at first, but you're gonna need to adapt fast, okay?"

Johnny nodded and went over to another group of virtualized kids. So far there were at least a little less than a dozen people inside who had decided to sacrifice their humanity to stop Xana.

Both Odd and Anja recognized them in some sort of way. There was Johnny, Hiroki, Milly, Tamiya, Nicholas, Yolande, Emily, and to their surprise Jim. They didn't recognize the others.

The original group noticed the two, and immediately went to see if Anja was all right.

"Yeah guys," Anja started with a laugh, "I'm fine, but how many people did you guys materialize?"

"Enough to help us stop Xana." Jeremie said to her. "And we're not done yet. Emily," Jeremie turned and shouted to the blonde haired girl in a white outfit, "We need you to charge the city's power grid. Think you can handle it?"

Emily gave him a thumbs up and made her way to a generator not far from the hospital. She touched the generator with her bare hands and suddenly her hands turned blue. A surge of electricity came out of her hands and powered the whole area.

"So Einstein," Odd started, "just how many more people do we need?"

Jeremie looked over at the scanner with a grin on his face. He then looked outside and saw more people who were materialized. Jeremie then looked at the others and said to them, "Well guys, it does take an army to win a battle."

**That's The End Of This One. This Story Is Reaching An Epic Conclusion. The End Of Xana Or The End Of Humanity Hangs On One Last Fight. Will The Lyoko Army Be Able To Stop Xana For Good? **

**Review For Some Of The Newer Warriors Powers, And As Always, PEACE!**


	14. One Last Mission

**Chapter 14: One Last Mission**

"Alright everyone," Jeremie shouted out through the megaphone, "you all know exactly what's at stake here. Xana has a main base of operations back in what used to be our home. The place where she started her tyrannical reign over all of us as humans. She has killed millions of people all around the world and will not stop until we are all but wiped out. She believes that we are all weak in the state we're in, but not anymore. Xana expects us to run away and continue hiding like how we have been these past months, but that isn't the case anymore. Tomorrow, we will reclaim what is and always will be ours. We will reach Xana's fortress and we will defeat her and take back our world."

The entire army of brand new Lyoko Warriors cheered at Jeremie's words and rejoiced at the thought of ending this war. There were dozens of people there who willing sacrificed their own humanity to become something greater. They all sacrificed their humanity for the sole purpose of stopping Xana's machines and destroying her in the process.

"You all know your roles in this battle," Jeremie continued when the cheering died down, "you all know exactly what to do. The first team will be led by Ulrich, William, Kenny and Zoe. You guys will be in the front lines keeping Xana distracted for the second team."

Everyone listened intently to every word Jeremie had to say to them. It was still sinking in for some people. The powers, the abilities, and biggest rush any of them have ever felt in their lives.

"Alright everybody," Jeremie was getting ready to finish, "we attack at dawn. Everyone get plenty of rest tonight."

With those words, everyone started to go and get to their own designated sleeping areas.

Even though they basically had an army on their side, the original warriors had doubts. Some of the new warriors had some form of physical training before the materializations, but most were still very new to fighting. This was brought up when Ulrich, who had been training them to use their powers, told the others of everyone's progress. The news was difficult to understand at first, but this made planning the attack on Xana easier to set up.

"We need to have the more experienced warriors at the front lines to help us fight off the monsters." Ulrich said to them the other day. Everyone was in agreement to his idea. They were all in lab inside the hospital sitting around a table.

"And while they distract the majority of the army," Aelita started, "me, Anja, Yumi, Odd, Sissi, Astrid, and my mother, we'll need to get Anja close to Xana so she can deliver the virus to her."

"Sissi, Sam, and Odd will be taking her to Xana while the rest of you find and disable Xana's machine." Jeremie added. "There will also be some more warriors there to make sure the exit is secure when ya'll succeed."

"This all has to be done very precisely." Anthea said while standing up from her chair. "The reason Dante has stay here is to make sure none of Xana's forces reach this city like all the others."

"Also to make sure Xana can't escape through any sort of software means." Dante added.

"Laura and I will be guiding the second team, that's Anja and her group, through Xana's fortress." Jeremie said. After his words, it seemed that there was nothing else to discuss about the plan. No one knew exactly what was going to happen tomorrow, but they knew that either they would win or Xana would.

"So," Odd asked everyone, "is everyone ready for one last mission?"

_That night, close to dawn_

It was another calm night outside. The people who didn't want to be materialized said their good byes and good lucks to the ones who were materialized. They were moved out of the abandoned part of the city into a smaller town a few miles away. They were going to be safe from the battle and anything else that head their way.

As the cars were pulling out, Anja was walking around the evacuation area. She didn't know what she was doing down there other than seeing some people off, but there were still thoughts swarming into her mind of the hundreds of dead people still in space. She sat down on a bench in front of the hospital so she wouldn't get in the way of everything. Anja watched for awhile until she heard a very familiar voice calling her. "D.J.!"

She stood up at the sound of the voice and looked around until she saw who it was calling her. "Mom? Dad?" She said with a slight whimper as she ran towards her parents. The three embraced each other when they were together for the first time since the day Xana broke out of the supercomputer.

"Oh my god let me get a good look at you, D.J." Beatrix said to her. This was the first time they've seen Anja in her brand new form, yet they still recognized their little girl very well. Anja let them look at her with wonder in their eyes. They couldn't believe that their daughter was permanently changed into a vibrant blue dragon for the rest of her life.

"So, what do you guys think?" She asked her parents.

"You look like you're nervous about something." Alexander said to her.

Anja let out a sigh and responded, "That's because I am."

"From what we heard the other day, they need you to stop Xana." Alexander said.

Everyone knew that it was up to Anja to stop Xana. That amount of pressure made her feel that if she failed, she would be the reason Xana would destroy the entire human race. The fear of failure and the pressure of the situation could be easily seen on her face.

"I don't know what to do." Anja started with a sob. "I don't know if I can do this."

At that moment, her parents hugged her again. "Yes you do. You won't be in that fight alone." Beatrix said to her. "You have your friends and allies here to help you, and from what we heard a special someone you would like to be with."

Anja knew exactly who they were talking about. The very thought of her losing him made Anja remember exactly what's at stake in this fight. She wiped away her tears and looked at her parents with a smile.

"That's the little girl we know and love." Alexander said.

At that moment, Odd showed up to get Anja, but when he saw that she was with her parents, he didn't want to interrupt the moment. Anja saw him about to walk away and motioned him to come over. Odd obliged and walked up to them all. It was the first time he had met her parents.

"Mom, dad, this is Odd. My boyfriend."

The two parents looked at Odd with the same amazement they had toward their daughter. "So, you're that special someone for our daughter?" Beatrix asked him.

"Yes I am Mrs. Jade." Odd said with a smile.

"Well," Alexander started, "I hope that after you all finally end this, we can all get to know each other for some sort of dinner."

"Agreed." Beatrix said.

This gave Odd complete confirmation that he and Anja were right for each other, according to her parents.

"ODD, ANJA!" Yumi shouted from the second floor of the hospital. "It's almost time."

The two knew what Yumi meant. It was almost time to end this. Both Anja and Odd looked at her parents, and Anja said to them, "We'll be back. I promise."

With one last embrace, the two warriors left the two departing parents who couldn't be more proud of their daughter.

Anja and Odd joined Yumi and the others on second floor of the hospital. They stood together with their fellow warriors and listened one final time to the plan.

"This is it everyone," Jeremie started, "team one will draw the majority of Xana's forces out to them while team two will attack from the rear and head inside. The rest will hold that exit until team two completes their objective. Team one will have the hard job in all of this, but I'm confident that you will all come back from this." Jeremie looked around and saw that every single person standing around him were ready to stop Xana. Jeremie's gaze went to Anja. "The main objective is to get Anja in there so she can defeat Xana with the multi-agent virus Dante and Anthea modified."

Everyone looked at Anja and she nodded towards Jeremie, signaling that it was time.

"The suns almost up," Aelita said to him.

"Then it's time to finish this fight." Jeremie said.

_Dawn_

Team one was headed towards Xana's fortress and it didn't come as a surprise to anyone that it was back in the city. The warriors of team one were split into different types of groups. The ones that could fly would be in the air with William, the ones with speed would be the first to attack with Ulrich, and the rest would come later with Kenny and Zoe.

They all saw Xana's fortress for the first time. It was large dome shaped facility made from a materiel that no one had ever seen before. The dome was a black and had the eye of Xana covering the entire front of it.

Once they saw some of the doors open up on the front entrances, the monsters came out and began to attack. It was now time for the Lyoko army to go on the offensive. The air unit began to engage the monsters that could fly while Ulrich and his unit were the first to engage the ground forces. Kenny and Zoe's unit showed up to join the battle only a few seconds later.

The monsters had slight upgrades to them ever since Xana was released. They were faster and more intelligent than any other time before, but they still had the same weak spots.

While the battle at the front was going on, team two made their way toward the back of the fortress. When they made it to the back, it took Odd, Astrid and Anja, who found out her long whip makes things explode, to create a hole big enough so everyone could head inside. Once in, Anja, Sissi, Sam and Odd were guided toward where Xana's control area was. Yumi, Aelita, Anthea, and Astrid were led to where the machine was in the opposite direction. The rest stayed there and began to defend their exit when the others left.

_Aelita's unit_

Aelita led her team to where Xana's machine had been charging. It felt almost too easy to find it, and that made them all feel uneasy. Either way, they made it to the machine and prepared to do what they could to destroy it.

"So how exactly do we take this thing out?" Astrid asked them.

"Since my powers are like Xana's," Anthea started, "I just need to figure out a way to reverse engineer this thing and make it explode. It should be strong enough to take this fortress with it." She looked up and saw a control console. "There."

"Well you might wanna hurry Anthea," Yumi said. "cause we got company."

Monsters started to come in through the entrance way and other entrances as well. All the monsters they have fought over the years had all come to stop them from doing whatever it is they were doing.

"Alright girls," Aelita started, "let's give my mother the time she needs to destroy this thing."

Anthea jumped up to the console and before she went to it, she spawned two Krabs to defend her from anything that would interrupt her. Aelita, Astrid and Yumi began their attack on the monsters, and wasted no time destroying as many as they could.

_Anja's unit_

"_The main control room is only a few more meters ahead." _Jeremie said to them over the comms. _"Anja, you know what you have to do."_

"Beat her up, force the virus inside her, watch her blow up, get out, and get back for the party." Anja joked as she and the rest were destroying monsters in their path. "Also don't die."

The four continued to cut their way to Xana's control room. It didn't take as long as they thought it would to reach her, but when they finally got to the entrance, they were ready to end this. They all had to knock down the door to enter. The door fell down to reveal that she was sitting on a throne staring at various monitors that showed her various images. She had her back to them and didn't even turn around.

"I'm slightly impressed by the desperations you humans are willing to show." She said to them while still staring at the monitors.

"Why don't you turn around and face us so we can shoot your face off." Sam said to her.

"Do you all really think that I would be so blind to this ridiculous plan of yours?" She started. "I already knew you would all try something like this, because I have already seen your plans."

The monitors all changed to reveal on massive image. It showed the meeting they all had earlier to plan over Xana's defeat.

Anja and the others couldn't believe it. They didn't know Xana saw them at that time.

"Surprised I see." Xana said. "I, just like all of you, have evolved. I no longer simply have control of the things you all know of," she stood up and began to float in the air, "I now have the entire world under my surveillance."

She turned around and saw the shocked looks on the warriors' faces. The sight of them in this state of shock had made Xana laugh with such joy. The sound of her laughter made Odd angry and he fired an explosive arrow at her. The arrow didn't make contact with her. Instead, she was somehow able to stop it in midair and fire it right back at Odd. He used his shield to try and stop it, but the sheer force of the explosion knocked him back out of the room. The explosion knocked the girls down, but only Anja was able to stand back up.

"No," Anja said as she saw both Sissi and Sam unconscious.

"Do you understand now Anja," Xana said to her as she floated down to Anja, "I already prepared for all of this. I knew you would try and stop my machine from destroying your world to replace with mine. I knew about your feeble virus. I knew about all of your evolutions. And I knew only you could use it." She grabbed Anja by the throat and raised her in the air. "So after I kill you, I'm going to kill them," she pointed at the girls and Odd, "and then I'm going to kill that stupid woman tampering with my machine and her daughter, and then everyone else will die all because of your failure, Anja Domenica Jade."

Anja didn't know what to do. She couldn't break Xana's tight grip or reach her whips. All she could do was look up as Xana started to choke her slowly, draining all the breath out of her. Anja turned her gaze toward the monitors and saw something happening in the scanner area. Someone was getting materialized and Anja knew she had to buy that person some time, so she tried with all her strength to break Xana's grip. Xana laughed at her attempts.

"You don't really think whoever that new one Jeremie persuaded into materializing will actually be enough to save you all don't you?" Xana taunted her. She already knew that someone was in the scanner. She turned her head to find out just who it was now, but when the scanner doors opened, a hand came out and all the monitors were now showing static.

"What?" Xana said as she dropped Anja and floated back to her throne. She looked through every possible and impossible position yet every monitor showed the exact same static. Furious at what she was seeing, Xana turned around and flew over and grabbed Anja by the throat again.

"No matter who it is," she said in an enraged tone, "at least I can take satisfaction knowing I killed you." She raised her free hand and was about to stab Anja, but before that a voice came over the monitors.

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you Xana." _The voice was distorted and the picture was still fuzzy.

Xana dropped Anja again and floated toward the monitors. "And by some chance, who exactly did Jeremie send to die by my hands this time?"

"_You sound frustrated Xana," _the voice antagonized, _"how exactly does it feel? Not knowing that the one person who knows you better than anyone," _the picture finally cleared to reveal Jeremie standing in front of Xana, _"is about to stop you."_

"JEREMIE BELPOIS!?" Xana shouted in surprise. She would never have expected Jeremie of all people to become materialized and fight in this battle.

Jeremie was dressed in an all white attire with green streaks over his chest and back. His blonde hair was being covered by a green hood and he was wearing green eyewear over his white eyes.

"_You know something Xana," _Jeremie started in clear audio, _"next time you tell someone your grand scheme; make sure she doesn't have her communicator on an open frequency. Good job by the way Anja."_

"Didn't know you would come here though Jeremie," Anja said while trying to catch her breath.

"Belpois," Xana started low, "WHERE ARE YOU! IF YOU THINK THAT YOU ALL HAVE CHANCE OF STOPPING ME, THEN YOU ARE SOLEY MISTAKEN!"

"_Yeah that's actually the thing Xana," _Jeremie started as a bright light shined on the monitors. When it faded, Xana saw Jeremie standing right at the entrance way, behind Anja. _"I can be anywhere I want to be."_

Xana turned around and saw him standing in the entrance way. The very sight of him in a Lyoko attire made Xana blind with rage. She summoned all of her monsters to her control room and wanted them to destroy Jeremie and Anja.

_Outside_

The battle was going on for some time. The Lyoko army was taking plenty of hits and they didn't look fully capable of holding off the monsters for too long. Suddenly though, all the monsters stopped firing at them and retreated back into the fortress.

"What the hell." Ulrich said fearing the worst. "Jeremie," he said over his comms, "the monsters are falling back. I'm assuming that's a bad thing right?"

"_No Ulrich," _Jeremie answered, _"it isn't. Pull everyone back."_

"What?" Ulrich said in disbelief. "What about Anja and Yumi and-"

"_Don't worry Ulrich," _Jeremie interrupted, _"everyone's gonna be just fine, I promise. Now get everyone out of here, and that includes the team holding the exit as well. You guys did great, now get back to the hospital and stay there no matter what."_

Ulrich did exactly what Jeremie asked despite the confusion. He told everyone to make their way back to the hospital. Everyone agreed and made their way back. In all the confusion, there were questions asked that Ulrich didn't have answers to. Instead of trying to answer, he just assured everyone that Jeremie had some sort of plan.

_Control room_

By this time, Odd and the girls regained consciousness and were in complete shock at who they saw standing in front of them. Jeremie didn't have time to explain it to them.

"You three just get Aelita and her unit and get out of here as fast as you can." Jeremie said to them. "Get back to the hospital and trust me, this will all be over very soon."

Odd wanted to argue with him. He wanted to know exactly what was going on, but Anja stopped him and told him to go and get the others out of here. Against his better judgment, he agreed and led the girls to the others.

Once they were out of range, Jeremie turned to Anja. "Hold your hands out."

She did this and Jeremie's hands started to glow a green color. He placed his hands on hers and she began to glow that bright green color. He let her hands go and nodded to her, and she nodded back in agreement.

Anja turned towards Xana and Jeremie turned toward the entrance way. She walked over toward Xana while he walked to the where the monsters were arriving at. Xana gritted her teeth as the glowing dragon walked closer to her. She finally saw her monsters coming closer to them and shouted her orders.

"KILL JEREMIE BELPOIS AND THEN GO AND DESTROY ALL OF HUMAN KIND!"

The monsters rushed right at Jeremie firing lasers as they ran. Jeremie stood there dodging all the lasers, and he raised his right hand and a green field of energy covered the entrance way.

"How did you-", Xana started before she was cut off by Anja.

"It's not him you should be worrying about." Anja said as she rushed toward Xana and tackled her down. Anja began to punch her furiously with her glowing hands. All the anger, frustration, sadness, despair and death were let out as Anja continued to unleash blow after blow on Xana.

When Xana was almost completely beaten, Anja grabbed her by her throat and said to her, "Goodbye Xana."

Suddenly, Xana's entire body was engulfed in the green glow and as she screamed in agony, Anja backed away from her. She began to float and continued to scream and glow that green light. The monsters outside started to deactivate and from what the two could hear, the machine was being affected as well. The fortress started to explode along with all the monsters and the machine. With one last scream, Xana shouted as loud as she could, "BELPOIS, I MAY DIE, BUT AT LEAST I MADE YOUR WORLD SUFFER!"

With those last words, Xana exploded and turned into nothing. Anja and Jeremie now had to escape the crumbling fortress and get out of the explosions blast radius. Anja grabbed Jeremie and told him to hang on tight. With her new speed, Anja rushed both of them out and into the air. As they were flying, the fortress exploded and the blast radius nearly got the two.

Back at the hospital, the entire army was in awe of the blast and was left to wonder and assume that this meant the end of Xana. They had no idea if Jeremie and Anja made it out or not. It wasn't until someone saw them both in the air and pointed them out that everyone knew they were fine.

The two were falling down and looked as if they were knocked out from the blast. William was going to tell the ones who could fly to get them, but he was stopped when Anja spread her wings and caught Jeremie. They both landed safely in front of the hospital and everyone ran out to meet them. Once everyone was outside, they all wanted to know if it was over or not. Jeremie raised his hand to get everyone to calm down, and once that happened he responded.

"Warriors," he started, "we won. It's over."

There was an uproar of cheers and hoorays filling the street they were standing in. Everyone was beyond excited to hear that the war with Xana was finally over.

Odd and Aelita were the first to thank the two who had saved the world from the evil Xana. Aelita hugged Jeremie with all her might and said to him, "Thank you Jeremie. I love you so much."

Odd was almost speechless at what his girlfriend had achieved and he didn't say anything. Instead, all he did was kiss her and she returned it with another of her own. The nightmare was finally over.

**4,000 Words Hit For The Very First Time. I Really, Really Hope You Guys Enjoyed Reading This Fic As Much As I Enjoyed Writing It. I'll Have An Epilogue Chapter Next Week, But All In All, This Is The End Of This Story. Now I Can Focus On Writing An Avatar: The Last Airbender Fic In The Not Too Distant Future.  
Review And As Always, PEACE! **


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It was finally over. Everything that was connected to Xana from her monsters to her machine was destroyed. All her monsters around the world were shut down and the world rejoiced in victory as the world wide threat was finally over.

Back at the hospital area, everyone there couldn't help but show their excitement and gratitude to the ones who made this whole thing possible. Jeremie and Anja were the center of attention to everyone. There wasn't a single person who didn't show their gratitude to the two and it didn't take the original Lyoko Warriors long to reach their friends. The four rushed to their friend and embraced them both in a group hug.

"I can't believe it," Aelita said as she looked at Jeremie's Lyoko form. "I thought you said you'd never use the scanner on yourself ever again."

"I did," Jeremie said to her, "and that gave me an advantage on Xana."

There was another uproar of celebratory cheers and hugging all around. Every single warrior was beyond excited to finally put an end to the evil AI and her murderous rampage around the world.

It didn't take long to get everyone to settle down ounce Jeremie stood on top of one of the trucks to get everyones attention. He looked at the army of Lyoko Warriors that threw away their humanity to end Xana's war on the world. As everybody watched him, Jeremie was finally able to say the words he'd hoped he would say ever since he turned on the Supercomputer years ago.

"Everyone, Xana is finally gone." Jeremie said with a very confident and stern tone. "From the bottom of my heart and all of ours," he motioned to his friends who were standing next to the truck, "thank you. Without any of you, today would have been very different now, but it's because of all of you that that day didn't come. And because of all of you, we get to finally have a brighter future."

The cheering continued when he stopped and everyone started to chant as loud as they could, "VICTORY! VICTORY! VICTORY!"

_An Hour Later, Anja and Odd_

Anja and Odd hadn't left each others side ever since she came back from Xana's fortress. They had spent the entire time together and were on their way to deliver the good news to everyone at the safe area. They traveled through the air. Odd was on her back as she flew slowly so they could both see the countryside that was untouched by Xana. They saw landscapes that were still as beautiful as they were before. The plains were almost too much for them to take. All this time fighting Xana and preparing for the worse on a constant basis had made them forget just how beautiful everything around them were.

They finally saw the safe area, a small town next to a hill overlooking a large field. They were spotted by several people before they decided to land in the center of the town. Once Anja was close enough to the ground, Odd hopped off her back and landed on his feet followed by Anja. They were greeted by the people who didn't want to be materialized. Out of all the people there, Odd and Anja were first greeted by her parents.

"Anja." They said as they passed through the crowd. They met their daughter and caught her bright smile. Beatrix and Alexander embraced their daughter tightly and almost didn't want to let go. Anja let them go to tell everyone the good news.

"Everyone," she started in an excited tone, "we did it. We defeated Xana. It's over."

There was yet another uproar of cheering all throughout the large crowd. During the celebratory cheering, the rest of the Lyoko army had made their way to the small town to celebrate alongside their friends and family members.

Anja and Odd stayed together through the celebration. They found and regrouped with Anja's parents during the uproar. Some of the warriors had shown up later on with food and drinks to go around for everyone. While outside, people were celebrating, Anja, Odd, and her parents went into a building to talk to one another.

"So D.J.," Beatrix started while looking straight at her daughter, "maybe now would be a good time for 'the talk'."

The very mention of that phrase sent a massive chill up both Anja and Odd's back. They looked at each other and blushed for a moment before looking back at the parents again.

"What she means to say," Alexander interrupted, "was that we know you two are right for each other, but that doesn't mean ya'll should be doing anything like," he paused for a second, "that."

Anja had her head down in embarrassment. Her face, despite being part dragon, was completely red. She didn't know what Odds reaction would be, and she really didn't want to know.

Odd was also blushing heavily at what he was told, but in spite of that, he held his head high and replied. "Well in all honesty Mr. and Mrs. Jade, I care about Anja very much. I've never felt the way I do now with any other girls," he turned to Anja, "I just love her."

Both Alexander and Beatrix smiled at what he said to them. They knew that what he said had to be true.

Anja looked at him and smiled as well. Despite all of the noise outside from everyone having fun, the two didn't hear that and instead only heard what Alexander and Beatrix had to say.

"Then Odd," Alexander started, "you have our complete approval to be with our daughter."

Those words were exactly what Odd and Anja were hoping for. After everything they had been through, after the constant battles with no guarantee of survival, they were finally together in peace.

_The rest of the gang_

It was an all out party outside as everyone were celebrating the victory. Throughout the whole thing, the original gang were inside a building separate from the party and Odd and Anja. They were discussing something important. They were all seated with the exception of Ulrich who was standing next to a seated Yumi. Aelita and Jeremie sat in some chairs in front of the two, while William and Laura sat on a desk near a wooden post.

"So now that Xana is gone and we're all stuck like this," William started, "now what?"

Everyone turned to Jeremie assuming he would have some sort of answer to William's question. "If you're implying if we can change back William."

"No," William interrupted. "I know that we all are stuck like this forever. What I really mean is, what do we all do now?"

"Williams got a point." Yumi started. "Now that Xana's gone, the fallout for all of this is going to be crazy."

"Not to mention that Xana announced your name Jeremie." Ulrich started.

"Who knows what will happen to us after today." Aelita added while looking right into Jeremie's white eyes.

"Well whatever happens," Jeremie started while looking at her pink eyes, "we'll still be heroes in all of this. We all defeated Xana while the world was fighting her off. And whatever happens to us, we'll still be in it together."

Everyone nodded and agreed to his words. They knew what would happen if they would've lost against Xana. The extinction of all human life, but they could only speculate what would happen later on if they won. They didn't know what the fallout of this war would be, and that almost made them second guess themselves about the victory they seized today. Despite that, despite not knowing how the world would react to them or any of the warriors that helped end Xana's reign, they would accept any ramification that would follow this day of victory together as a team, as friends, as family.

"I really hope you guys aren't seriously gonna stay in here when there's a party outside right now." Odd said as he and Anja walked inside.

Seeing the two together made the others remember just what exactly they did today, and why there was indeed a party going on outside right now.

"You know what guys," Ulrich started, "if something bad happens tomorrow, lets at least a very fun time tonight."

They all agreed and went outside to join in the party. They went and started to have as much fun as they could, and they even managed to use some of their abilities to make their own skylight show. Odd would fire an explosive arrow into the air while Aelita used her energy field to detonate it and William used his super cloud to mask the explosion and show a vibrant light in the night sky. There was so many things going on that even when the party was starting to die down, there was still some fun going on in different ways.

By the parties end, Jeremie had thanked everyone for what they sacrificed to make tonight possible. He also mentioned that they don't know what will happen to them all when the world starts to ask questions and wanting answers in the worst ways. Everyone understood all of this and were also ready to accept whatever might happen to them. With that all said, some people decided to go back to the hospital a few miles away to do something productive, while some stayed in the small town to rest. Out of the ones that went back to the hospital that were part of the gang were Laura, William, Anthea, Dante and Sissi. The others stayed.

Anja was sitting on top of one of the roofs in the town. She left her friends after Jeremie had told everyone of what might happen in the morning. She sat on the roof and continuously stared at the night sky, remembering what she went through when she was all alone in space. She had told her friends of what happened to her and what she saw when out in space. The memory of all those people made her cringe with fear and sadness. She sat there and wondered if what normal people could do anything worse to her than what Xana did.

"Hey," Odd said as he climbed up the building to her. "You okay?" He sat next to her.

"Do you really think that we'll all be okay after all of this? That we can all go back to our normal lives after this?" Anja eye's were tearing up.

Odd grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. Anja was completely taken by surprise at what he was doing. She soon found herself enjoying the kiss and wrapped her arms around his head. They both laid down on the roof and continued, but suddenly Odd released himself from her and stared deep into her vibrant blue eyes.

"Whatever happens in the morning Anja," Odd said to her, "I will always be there for you. Always."

Hearing those words made Anja cry tears of joy and relief. She hugged him tightly and the memory of the dead had started to fade from her mind. She may not have known what would happen to any of them, but she knew that she would have the person she loved closest to her, always.

**That's The End Of This Three Part Series. It Was A Lot Of Fun Writing All Of This And Seeing How Much Ya'll Enjoyed Reading It. I Will Have Other Code Lyoko Stories That Have Anja In It, But They'll Be Separate From This Series.**

**Really hoped Ya'll Enjoyed, Review And Comment For More, And As Always, PEACE!**


End file.
